The Angel Of His Nightmare
by Demolition.Lover.14
Summary: AU: Lucy is dead. Johanna has left with Antony. Toby fears him. Mrs Lovett just wants the buisiness to continue. Sweeney Todd is alone. But something is keeping him alive. The angel that appears every night in his nightmares. His long lost daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One  
**_

Alone.

There was no other way to describe what he was.

Simply..._alone.  
_

Sweeney Todd stood at the window, staring out of it. His dark eyes showed no expression, nor did his pale face. In his gloved hand he held a razor. The same razor that killed his Lucy.

He hated himself for it. He hated Mrs Lovett for lying to him, for telling him she had died. He hated Judge Turpin and the Beadle, for driving his Lucy to her state of madness he found her in. He hated Antony for taking his little lamb away. He hated Johanna for leaving him. But none of this hate could match the hate he felt for himself.

His fist tightened around the blade, and a sharp stab of pain went through his palm. Mildly surprised, Sweeney dropped the razor raised his hand, watching in wonder as the blood trickled down the palm of his hand, travelling down to his wrist and staining his white shirt. His blood...he was intrigued. Was this how his customers felt as he slit their throats? Did they live long enough to actually feel the pain? Sweeney continued to stare at his hand, his razor lying forgotten on the floor.

The door opened, but Sweeney's eyes did not leave his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the figure of Mrs Lovett approach him.

"Oh Mr T, what 'ave you done?" She tutted. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Come on, we need to get that bandaged."

Sweeney slowly lowered his hand and turned his attention to Mrs Lovett, who was standing behind, a concerned look on her face. She often wore that expression now. That and one of fear. She had every reason to fear him. He could kill her in an instant, should his anger and hatred take over him. The idea often appealed to him, but not yet, he'd say to himself. Not yet.

"Mr T, we need to put a bandage around your hand, love. It's bleeding," Mrs Lovett said gently, as if she were talking to a young child. Sweeney continued to stare at her. Sighing, she put her arm around him. "Come on, you." She muttered, pulling him out of his shop and downstairs. Toby was sat in one of the booths in the shop, but jumped up the minute he saw Sweeney enter. A surge of pleasure went through Sweeney; the boy _should _be scared. He tried, and failed, to kill Sweeney. Yet another thing he could not forgive.

Forgiveness...

What was that? Sweeney didn't know anymore. All he knew was hatred. Hatred and sorrow...

"Excuse me, m'am." Toby muttered, practically running from the shop. Mrs Lovett watched him leave, almost wistfully, before gently pushing Sweeney into a nearby chair.

"Wait 'ere. I'll go get some bandages." She murmured before leaving. Sweeney waited, his bleeding hand resting on the table. He couldn't help but snort in contempt. Mrs Lovett was such a foolish woman. Bandages could not help the pain he was going through, physically and mentally.  
As he waited, Sweeney's thoughts unwillingly wandered back to the day he discovered the mad beggar woman was in fact his Lucy. There was no words to describe the way he felt. He could have done anything that night, _anything, _but that damn Judge was running up the stairs and there was no other option. He just had to kill her.

Sweeney remembered how satisifed he had felt, watching the blood pour from her throat, knowing that Judge Turpin would soon be suffering the same fate as her, and felt disgusted at himself. He had taken _pleasure _out of killing his wife. _Pleasure_.

"Here we are, Mr T!" Mrs Lovett said brightly. She stopped as she saw Sweeney. "Mr T?" She asked hesitantly.

Sweeney looked up at her and realised he was standing up, his chair having fallen to the ground, with his fists clenched. His angry and violent expression slowly faded, replaced by one of confusion. He couldn't admit it, but he felt...lost.

"Sit down, Mr T," Mrs Lovett ordered. Sweeney barely heard her as he sat back down, his hand once more on the table. She sat opposite him and carefully examined the cut. She couldn't say it out loud, but she enjoyed the feel of having his hand in hers...knowing he was in need of her help.

A small smile played on the corner of her lips as she wrapped the bandage around his palm, grateful his eyes were distant.

"There we are, good as new!" She announced brightly. "Now, hows about we have a good tot of gin?"

Sweeney didn't answer. His eyes were still staring into the distance. Mrs Lovett sighed again and stood up.

"You know, Mr T, buisiness is doing rather well. I was thinking, if we could get someone to manage the shop, not Toby obviously, the poor love, we could maybe go on holiday! To the beach, perhaps. You know, like we planned?"

Sweeney's eyes suddenly met hers, and Mrs Lovett immediately regretted speaking.

"Holiday?" Sweeney asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"Or maybe not. Maybe we could just leave it for a while and-"

"Mrs Lovett, you are a bloody wonder," Sweeney continued, cutting through her nervous babble. He stood up and slowly walked towards her. "My wife is dead. My daughter has left me. _You _have been lying to me since I arrived to this shit hole, and you expect me TO GO ON HOLIDAY WITH YOU?" He yelled in her face. Mrs Lovett flinched and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Mr T..." She murmured, looking away from his murderous gaze. Sweeney continued to glare at her before turning on his heels and storming out of the shop, slamming the door loudly as he left. Mrs Lovett watched him go, then sunk into a nearby chair, hiding her face in her hands.

How could she have been so _stupid_? Out of all the things she had to say, it was a _holiday plan_!

"Are you ok, Mrs Lovett?"

Mrs Lovett looked up to see Toby standing next to her, frowning in concern.

"I'm fine, deary. Just being silly."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No! No, of course not, darling." Mrs Lovett said quickly. Toby hesitated before nodding and hugging her.

"Good, cos I made a promise and I ain't breaking it." He told her.

"What promise was that, love?"

"Nothing's gonna hurt you. Not while _I'm _around."

Mrs Lovett sighed. Poor Toby. He was too young for this. There were so many things that could hurt her, and him. The biggest one was Mr T...but no, surely if he wanted to kill them, he'd have killed them by now. Mrs Lovett wasn't sure whether to be pleased with this or not. Did she want Mr T to kill her? Of course not. She still loved him, with all her heart. All she wanted was for him to forgive and forget, two things that were impossible for him. But Mrs Lovett had convinced him not to kill before. Maybe she could do it again. But when Mr T was in one of his rages...his bloodlust did get the better of him...

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Are you _sure _you're ok, m'am?" Toby questioned, looking up at him. Mrs Lovett gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, deary, absoloutely fine." She whispered, hugging him close. The two of them sat together, each of them gazing up at the ceiling.

Sweeney Todd paced back and forth. How..._stupid _was she? She was that _ignorant _that she actually believed she was going to go on _holiday_ with her? His fists clenched once more as her words rolled around in his mind.  
Sweeney stopped in his pacing and sat down on his bed that sat in the corner. His eyelids felt strangely heavy, and kept shutting. Sweeney sighed. He was tired. He was tired of it all.

He slowly lowered himself down onto the bed, as if scared of it, and closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect.

_He was Benjamin Barker once more, walking along with Lucy, smiling down at Johanna in her pram. He was so happy...they all were...  
_

_Then the scene changes. He's at Judge Turpin's ball. He can hear Lucy's screams, but no matter how fast he runs, he never gets closer to her. Judge Turpin stands over him, smirking triumphantly. Sweeney cradles Lucy, now dead, in his arms. She suddenly disappears, and he sees Johanna.  
_

_"Johanna, please..." He begs, but Johanna pushes him away.  
_

_"NO!" She yells. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
_

_Everything goes black, and Sweeney thinks he's about to wake when he sees a small figure skipping towards him. It's a girl, no older than fourteen. Her long black hair cascades down her back, framing her pale face, and her dark eyes meet his.  
_

Sweeney shot up in his bed. His heart was pounding faster than it ever had before. Panting, he looked around almost frantically. He was still in the shop...

Sweeney stood up slowly. What had just happened to him? Was that...was that his _dream_? His imagination had taken over him, replaying his memories, taunting him with them. He never realised it could do that...

Someone suddenly rapped at the door. Sweeney quickly composed himself before opening it.

"Ah, come for a shave, have we sir?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my first two reviewers, MoonlightSerenity and obsessivelyfanaticgw09! I really appreciate the positive feedback, and I hope you enjoy Chapter Two!

-DemolitionLover

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Two**_

"STOP THIEF!"

Remmy spun around on her heels and ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding. She held the loaf of bread to her chest and dodged into an alleyway, ducking behind a large pile of empty crates. She held her breath as she waited. She could hear people shouting, but there were no footsteps approaching her. She sighed and leant back against the cold wall, closing her eyes. Her heart slowed down to its normal pace, helping her relax. A smile playing on her lips, she took a triumphant bite out of the loaf of bread.

A small rustle caught her attention. Remmy shot up and spun around, a tiny knife in her hand held up defensively. Staring at her in fear were two children, a boy and girl, quite a bit younger than her. They wore scanty, thin and ripped clothing that seemed worse than hers, and their bare feet was black from the dirt. They clutched onto each other as she slowly lowered her knife, tucking it into her pocket once more, and approached them.

"Hello," She whispered. "What are you doing?"

"L-l-l-looking f-f-f-for f-f-food, m-miss," The girl, being the oldest of the two, stammered. Remmy looked down at the bread in her hands, and then sighed.

"Here, have this."

She held out the bread. The two children stared at her incredulously.

"Go on," She said. "Take it and get away from here."

The small girl smiled as she walked forwards and took the bread from Remmy.

"Thank you, miss." Her brother said, hugging Remmy.

"God bless you, miss." The girl said, also hugging Remmy. Grinning, the two children ran out of the alley, holding the bread close. Remmy watched them go, a small smile on her lips. Her stomach suddenly growled, making her frown. She had just given up her food. Remmy sighed. No way was she going to risk stealing more of it.

Pulling her hat down low to cover her face, Remmy slid out of the alley and back into the market.

"What 'bout this one, Mrs Lovett?"

Mrs Lovett chuckled as Toby held up a hat. "I don't think so, love." She said.

"But it's really nice."

"I know, love, I know, but we came here to get you some more trousers, not a hat."

Toby scowled as he put the hat down, but quickly cheered up when Mrs Lovett told him he could have some sweets later.

"Mr T, you coming?" She called, looking over her shoulder. Sweeney looked back at her, nodded once and slowly followed her. His dark eyes were wandering around the market, surveying everyone that walked past him. The circles underneath his eyes were more prominent against his pale skin, for he had once again had very sleep. For the third night in the row he had dreamed about the young girl.

_He was walking along, seeing nothing but darkness. A cold wind blew, nibbling at his body. His hand curls protectively around his razor as he walks, his footsteps echoing loudly. It is the only sound he can hear, and it unnerved him slightly. _

_Quiet humming catches his attention, making him spin around on his heels. He raises an eyebrow as he sees the young girl once more, skipping towards him. _

_"Who are you?" He demands, stepping towards her. She stops skipping and gazes up at him, her head tilted to the side. Blinking, she pulls a ring out of thin air. Sweeney recognizes it immediately. Years ago, on his way to Australia, the ship stopped at France for one night. Sweeney, then Benjamin, and a few others broke out for the night, determined to try and escape. But Sweeney met someone, a woman. A prostitute. _

_It was one night...just one night...he had given her one of his rings as a payment, and never saw her again._

"Mr T, are you listening?"

Sweeney looked at Mrs Lovett annoyance, glaring down his nose at her. She met his gaze steadily.

"What do you want for supper, Mr T?" She asked. He simply raised an eyebrow. He had interupted his thoughts to ask him what he wanted for _supper_?

Mrs Lovett waited expectantly, but didn't get any response other than an inchorent murmur and Sweeney storming past her.

"Oof!"

Remmy fell over, her back making sudden contact with the hard ground. Groaning, she hurridely pulled her hat back on before standing up again.

"Watch it." She growled, about to storm past whoever she bashed into, but was grabbed by the arm.

"_You _watch it."

Remmy looked up. "Jacob,"

"Remmia,"

Remmy scowled. "Don't call me that." She hissed, pulling her arm out of his firm grip.

"C'mon." He ordered, stuffing his hands deep into his trouser pockets and turning the corner. Remmy glanced around before running after him.

Later that night, Mrs Lovett stood at the counter, absent mindedly rolling out pastry as she gazed out of the window. Rain was steadily pouring down, tapping against the window in what most people would think as an annoying manner. She found it relaxing, however. It gave her something to concentrate on.

Upstairs, she could hear Mr T pacing, as he did every night. She sighed. Maybe he would be less restless once they had a few customers, but the bad weather put people off traveling to their shop.

As Mrs Lovett made her pies, her mind wandered to the night he found her...Lucy.

She didn't _mean _to lie to him. Now she thought about it, it technically _wasn't _lying. She told him she took the arsenic and that was it. He was the one that thought she was dead.

Mrs Lovett frowned. She couldn't blame him. She couldn't blame Mr T for what happened. He had been through so much and she had just made it worse. But she was so sure he was going to kill her that night...he _wanted _to, she could see it in his eyes, but he didn't.

Could he...could he possibly love her back?

She immediately dismissed the idea. Sweeney Todd didn't love. His heart had belonged to Lucy, and now she was gone, it was shattered and couldn't be fixed again.

"MR'S LOVETT!"

Toby ran into the shop, panting slightly. Mrs Lovett looked up at him in shock. His cheek was red, and his lip was bleeding.

"Toby, love, what's happened?"

"There's...men...a girl...they tried to kill her...need to get...help...bring...here..." Toby panted. Mrs Lovett's mouth fell open as she grabbed her coat.

"Let's go!"

Sweeney heard the door downstairs being opened and closed several times, disturbing his well needed peace. Frowning, he left his dark barber's shop and walked downstairs.

"Mrs Lovett, what-"

Sweeney stopped as he saw Mrs Lovett and Toby, both soaking wet. In between them was a young girl, her long hair thrown over her face, also soaking and covered in blood. Mrs Lovett ignored Sweeney as she took the young girl away to her room, murmuring about getting her washed and in some clean clothes. Sweeney stared, speechless.

"Toby, what has happened?" He demanded.

"I found her, Mr T. She was being attacked, so I chased them off." Despite his fear for Sweeney, Toby couldn't help but speak proudly. Sweeney nodded slowly and walked back upstairs, disinterested in the girl. Mrs Lovett would probably insist that she stayed, the silly woman that she was. As long as she wasn't too loud and didn't disturb him, Sweeney couldn't care less.

After a while, Mrs Lovett gently rapped on Sweeney's door and walked into his room.

"Mr T...would you like to come downstairs and have something to eat?" She asked hesitantly. "I've closed the shop."

"No."

"I t-think you s-should, Mr T."

Sweeney sighed and turned around to glare at Mrs Lovett. She made him so tired sometimes. Muttering under his breath, Sweeney stormed past her and downstairs, where Toby was already sat. The young girl was nowhere to be seen.

Mrs Lovett smiled to herself as she walked into the small room that served as a somewhat living room. "Are you alright in there, deary?"

"Y-yes," A small voice replied, and out walked the girl. Sweeney looked up and then looked away again. His eyes shot back to her, however.

It was the girl from his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my three reviewers so far, it's people like you that keep me motivated! I hope you enjoy Chapter three, and please review!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

He stared at her, unable to believe it. This child…this girl that had been haunting him in his sleep was now stood right in front of him.

She was slightly taller than Toby, and far too skinny. Her black curls framed her high cheekbones and pointed chin, and her dark eyes, emphasized by thick eyelashes, were a startling contrast to her pale skin. Her tiny frame was clad in one of Toby's shirts, which seemed to swamp her, and a pair of his trousers.

As his eyes surveyed her, they narrowed as he saw the long scratch running down her cheek, still dark red. Through the thin material of the shirt, the sleeves of which she clung onto, he could also see the dark scratches running down her arms.

"Come on then, deary, sit down! Make yourself comfy!" Mrs Lovett said, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder and gently pulling her along to the booth, carefully pushing her onto the bench next to Toby. The young girl sat silently, her arms wrapped around herself as her dark eyes flickered around the room.

"Now, why don't I just get us all something-"

"Who are you?"

Sweeney spoke before he could stop himself, and immediately regretted it as all attention was turned to him. The young girl swallowed before answering.

"My name is Remmia, sir," She told him, a slight French accent marring with her English one. "But many call me Remmy."

Remmia…she was named after the town he met the prostitute. Sweeney continued to stare at her, his eyes boring into hers. A frown on his face, he shifted his gaze to the red ribbon around her neck. It was looped through a ring.

_The ring._

Without saying another word, Sweeney spun on his heels and stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him. Remmy's brow furrowed as she gazed at the door, listening to his footsteps on the wooden steps outside.

"Don't mind him, deary, he's just a bit…tired." Mrs Lovett lied, placing bowls of soup in front of the two children with a smile. She watched them for a moment before sighing. Best get it over and done with.

"I'm just going to pop along to Mr Todd for a bit." She said with a smile, leaving the room. As she walked up the wooden steps, Sweeney paced in front of his window, his feet stamping against the floor. Questions were rolling around in his mind.

Who was she? Why was she here? How did she get here? Where was she from? Why did she have his ring around her neck and _why did he dream about her_?

The door opened, but Sweeney's pacing didn't cease.

"Mr T, what's got into you?" Mrs Lovett tutted. "Scaring the poor girl out of her wits, and after all she's been through!"

"Send her up." Sweeney said quietly. Mrs Lovett frowned.

"Mr T, you can't. She's a _child_, for goodness sakes! I know, she could me and Toby around the shop once she's up to it."

"Send her up." He repeated firmly. Mrs Lovett sighed and left the room. As she entered the pie shop, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Toby and Remmy were both sat, eating together. Remmy was delicately sipping her soup and nibbling her bread, whereas Toby shovelled it down, as if he hadn't eaten in years. Between mouthfuls of food, he talked eagerly.

"Toby, love, don't overwhelm her!" Mrs Lovett laughed. Toby grinned.

"Sorry, m'am," He said. "Sorry, Remmy."

"That's ok, I don't mind." Remmy replied, a small smile on her face. It shocked Mrs Lovett as to how one simple smile could transform the girl's face from a haunted, lost one into one of pure beauty.

Just like Sweeney's.

Mrs Lovett quickly dismissed the thought, and turned to Remmy.

"Remmy, Mr T would like to see you." She told her. Remmy looked up inquiringly.

"Now?" She asked.

"Now," Mrs Lovett confirmed. Remmy nodded and carefully stood up. Toby's eager grin disappeared.

"But, Mrs Lovett, m'am-"

"No buts, Toby, Mr T wants to see her." Mrs Lovett said firmly, even inside her heart was breaking. She had only been there for an hour or so, but Mrs Lovett was already fond of Remmy. She just wished Mr T would reconsider, something he rarely did.

"Is it upstairs?" Remmy asked. Mrs Lovett nodded, and Remmy slowly passed her. As soon as the door shut behind her, Toby jumped up and stood next to Mrs Lovett.

"Is he going to hurt her, m'am?" He asked quietly. Mrs Lovett wrapped an arm around him.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Remmy's footsteps were so light, Sweeney didn't realise she was there until he heard the door shut. He turned around to face her, his eyes taking in every detail as she gazed up at him questioningly.

"You wanted to see me, sir." She stated. He nodded, but didn't speak. Remmy waited and then, realising he wasn't going to say anything, took a step forwards.

"Is this where you work? It's very nice." She told him, walking along carefully. She stopped at the desk, gazing down at the open box that held his razors. Before she could stop herself, she ran her hand along the row, picking up the last one and holding it up, pulling the blade out and staring at it in awe.

"You're a barber!" She said, smiling at him. He nodded, watching her. "My grandpa was a barber, and he taught me how to use a razor. My Mother told me that my Father was a barber as well, so I decided I wanted to be like him." Remmy smiled to herself at the memory before gently pushing the blade away and setting it back into the box. Her gaze travelled from the razors to his pictures.

"Oh, she's very pretty. Is she your wife?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Why are you here?"

Remmy's smile faltered slightly. "E-excuse me?"

"Why are you here, in London?" Sweeney demanded, glaring at her. Remmy looked away, staring at the floor as she twirled the ring around in her hand.

"I left France to find my Father. Mother told me that his name is Benjamin Barker, and that he is a barber. She met him one night. She…she was a prostitute. She told me she cared for him a lot more than she should've, which is why she quit to have me and try to find him," Remmy looked up. "That's where my ring is from. He gave it to her."

Sweeney's glare died down until he was simply gazing at her. She looked so young and vulnerable, stood in front of him. He slowly walked forwards and gently took the picture frame from her.

"Yes, she was my wife," He answered her earlier question quietly. "And that is my daughter, Johanna."

"What was your wife's name?" Remmy asked.

"Lucy. Lucy Barker."

Remmy's brow furrowed slightly as she gazed up at him. "Does that mean you're…him? Benjamin Barker? My Father?" She whispered. Sweeney hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding, anxious to what her reaction was going to be.

"Why did you change your name?" She asked quietly.

"I was taken away from my wife and daughter so that a pious vulture of the law could have them for his own. I couldn't return as Benjamin Barker." Sweeney replied, his eyes on the photos. The picture of Lucy smiled up at him happily, her eyes shining. That was something she would never do again.

"Who sent you away?"

"Judge Turpin." Just saying the name made Sweeney's fists clench slightly, and his bloodlust roared with pleasure as he thought about killing him, replaying the memory in his mind.

"Are Lucy, Judge Turpin and Johanna still alive?" Remmy asked.

"Only Johanna." Sweeney whispered. Remmy gave him a sympathetic smile as she placed her small hand on his arm.

"My Mother's dead as well," She told him, tears welling up in her eyes. "How did they die?"

"I…Lucy killed herself with arsenic, after I left." Sweeney lied.

"And Judge Turpin?"

"The world is full of heinous things," Sweeney said darkly, moving to stand by the window. "But one of them is now rotting in hell, where he belongs."

Remmy frowned, unable to deny she was slightly scared. This man, no matter who he was to her, was clearly a man with a dark soul, and not one to be messed with.

Swallowing, she slowly walked forwards and stood by him, her hands resting on the windowsill as she gazed out. The two of them stood in silence before Remmy began to quietly hum to herself. Sweeney looked down at her inquiringly, but she was enraptured by the sight of the London rooftops.

She was so young, so innocent. The best thing to do would be to send her away, tell her to go back to France. She couldn't be involved as Toby was.

And yet, he couldn't tell her this.

"How old are you, Remmia?" He asked. Remmy smiled.

"Fourteen, and please call me Remmy."

Sweeney nodded. A year younger than Johanna. As he thought of his two daughters, it surprised him as to how different they looked. Johanna had inherited her Mother's beauty; there was no doubt about it, whereas here Remmy stood, a younger version of himself.

"Can I ask a favour of you?" Remmy suddenly asked. Sweeney nodded. "Can I call you Father?"

Despite himself, a small smile appeared on Sweeney's face.

"Yes, you may."

Later that night, the full moon shone over London, subtly illuminating the dark streets. A small figure moved in a swift run, a hat pulled down low to conceal their identity. Silently, the figure ducked into an alley way, so quickly it may not be seen by others, and waited.

A young man, around nineteen or twenty, stepped out of the shadows. His dark brown hair hung down low, almost covering one of his dark grey eyes. He raised an eyebrow expectantly at the figure.

"Well, is it him?" He demanded.

The figure hesitated before slowly taking the hat off and looking up at him.

"Yes, Jacob," Remmy replied. "It's him."


	4. Chapter 4

Just a few thank yous beforehand:

CaptainFlyingSparrow - thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying it!

spartathreehundred - also glad you're enjoying it, and all shall be revealed in due time!

MoonlitSerenity - thank you for both your reviews, and I'm glad you didn't find it too fluffy (I was so worried it might be at some points). And I'm only updating quickly because my muse is on a roll!

So here we go...Chapter Four!

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Remmy sighed as she gazed up at the ceiling, curled up on the sofa underneath a blanket. Her eyes took in every detail of the ceiling, surveying each crack and every crevice. She then began to find pictures in the ceiling, such as an eye or a cat. But when a particular arrangement began to look like a smiling woman, Remmy quickly looked away.

As she laid silently, Remmy could hear faint footsteps. She listened carefully, and then realised it was Sweeney, upstairs in his room.

Remmy felt odd as she thought about Sweeney. She found him. Her Father.

A small smile played on her lips as she thought about him. All her life she had grown up without a Father, watching enviously as her friends were cuddled by theirs, and now, at the age of fourteen, she found him.

Remmy yawned, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy. Sighing contently, she curled up, pulling the blanket closer to her. Smiling at the warmth, she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"_Remmy, get back here!" _

_Six year old Remmy laughed as she continued running from her Mother, the grass tickling her bare feet._

"_Why?" She called._

"_You need to brush your hair and put your shoes on!" Her Mother, Claudine, called back._

"_No I don't!" Remmy said in a sing-song voice, skipping away with a grin on her face. Claudine laughed as she ran after the young girl and scooped her up._

"_Got you!" She said triumphantly. Remmy giggled as she squirmed, trying to get away, but to no prevail. Claudine took her daughter back indoors and helped her into her shoes, then sat her on her lap and began to gently brush her hair._

"_You look so much like him." She whispered._

"_Like who, Mummy?" Remmy asked._

"_You're father," Claudine said with a small smile. "You look just like him." _

_Remmy smiled up at her Mother before turning around and gently humming to herself as Claudine brushed her hair. _

_"Can I go outside now, Mummy?" Remmy begged._

"_One moment," Her mother replied, taking a ring from her hand. She picked up a red ribbon and carefully looped it through the ring, then tied it around her daughter's neck. "There you go. Now you will always have something to remind you of your father."_

Remmy frowned in her sleep, her brow furrowing slightly, as she rolled over onto her side, nestling her head into the pillow, blissfully unaware she was being watched.

Sweeney stood in the doorway, staring at her with a small frown. He didn't know why, but he had felt compelled to leave his barber's shop to see Remmy, forgetting it was late at night. Instead of disturbing her, he simply stood in the doorway and watched.

She was curled up like a small cat, wriggling around occasionally. Her curls were brushed back, exposing her pale face that was decorated with one long scratch and several bruises he hadn't noticed before.

It was odd, the feeling he felt inside. Since Johanna, the only family he had remaining, had left, it felt as if something inside had shattered…his soul.

His soul was broken when Lucy died, but Johanna's departure made sure it was unfixable. But now, watching his newly found daughter, it felt as if something…something was fixed…only a tiny bit, but it was still there.

Sweeney then realised he had moved from the doorway to stand by the sofa, where Remmy was curled up. Scoffing at his stupidity, he turned around and walked away.

Why was he getting so sentimental? Yes, she was his daughter, but he barely knew her. He had only just met her.

Sweeney thought this over and over again as he sat in his chair, resting his head in his hands.

_Maybe it's because you're still Benjamin, deep inside._

Sweeney looked up, his eyes darting around the room, but saw no one.

Remmy's eyes slowly flickered open the next morning and, with a yawn, she stretched out her arms and legs before sitting up. Running a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame the wild curls, she slowly stood up and made her way into the shop, where she could hear voices.

"Oh, morning deary! I was just 'bout to come in and see if you were awake." Mrs Lovett said cheerily, smiling at Remmy, who hesitantly smiled back.

"Morning, Mrs Lovett." She said quietly, standing in the doorway, somewhat unsure of what to do. Mrs Lovett chuckled quietly.

"You can sit down, love," She said gently. Remmy's pale cheeks flushed slightly as she nodded and hurriedly slid onto a seat next to Toby. "Now, how's about I get you some breakfast?" Mrs Lovett offered, and Remmy nodded eagerly.

"Yes please, Mrs Lovett!"

Mrs Lovett smiled and left the room. Remmy smiled awkwardly at Toby, who grinned.

"It's great you're gonna stay here, Remmy! You can come and meet all my friends today and maybe-"

"Oh no, Remmy and I are going to the market," Mrs Lovett interrupted, and then turned to Remmy. "We need to get you some dresses, love, because you can't wear Toby's clothes!"

Remmy looked down at her borrowed outfit and bit her lip nervously.

"B-but..." She began, but Mrs Lovett cut her off.

"I know this lovely shop we can go to, not too expensive. You can wear your other dress – I washed it for you – and we can pop down together, get you sorted out and be back in time for lunch. Oh, I was going to ask, how would you like here, Remmy?" She asked suddenly.

"W-work, Mrs Lovett?" Remmy repeated.

"Yes, you and Toby would be a great help! Me old legs aren't what they used to be, you see." Mrs Lovett replied sadly, shaking her head.

"Well…yes, I'd love to, Mrs Lovett, but I've got to do something today." Remmy admitted quietly.

"Do something? What have you got to do, deary?" Mrs Lovett asked kindly.

"Erm…just visit an old friend, m'am, if that's fine with you."

"Of course it's fine! Would you like me to come with you?"

"No!" Remmy said quickly, making both Toby and Mrs Lovett stare at her. Remmy quickly composed herself. "I mean…no, I'd rather you didn't, but thank you very much for the offer. It's just an old friend I haven't seen for a while, who is currently living in London."

"Fine," Mrs Lovett said quietly, feeling slightly annoyed. "I'm just going to ask Mr Todd if he wants something to eat."

Mrs Lovett left the room, the cool breeze blowing around her and playing with her small curls as she walked up the steps.

"Mr T, would you like some breakfast?" She asked, opening the door. Sweeney shook his head, making her sigh. "Oh, by the way, Remmy's going to be staying with us."

"I know." Sweeney replied quietly.

"What do you mean you know?" Mrs Lovett questioned.

"I talked with her last night," Sweeney turned around. "She's my daughter."

Mrs Lovett gasped. "You're daughter?" She said incredulously. Sweeney nodded. "Are you sure, Mr T?"

"I'm sure." He murmured, and then turned away again. Mrs Lovett's mouth was slightly parted as she thought of the teenage girl downstairs. She did look a lot like Mr T…but she couldn't believe it. Lucy never had any other children after Johanna.

"But…how, Mr T?" She whispered. Sweeney didn't answer. Perhaps he didn't hear her, or maybe he decided to simply ignore her. Either way, Mrs Lovett felt no urge to repeat the question.

"I'm popping out for a bit with Remmy, to get her some dresses." She muttered, turning around and leaving.

Later on, Mrs Lovett's mood lightened as she and Remmy strolled along, looking at various dresses and other items of clothing for the young girl. She found Remmy very pleasant to be with, and enjoyed her chatter.

"So where are you meeting your friend, Remmy?" Mrs Lovett asked suddenly, and Remmy's small grin immediately disappeared.

"Oh…I'm…I'm going to their house." She said quietly. Mrs Lovett looked at her with narrowed eyes, but didn't press on. Remmy didn't relax, however, and avoided eye contact with her.

After a while, Remmy finally looked up.

"I've got to go." She announced. She sounded fine, but her dark eyes told another tale, filled with an unfathomable anxiety.

"Oh," Mrs Lovett replied, slightly surprised at the sudden decision. "Would you like me to take your new dresses back with me?"

"If you don't mind, Mrs Lovett," Remmy said, and then gave her a small smile. "Thank you, very much."

"Think nothing of it, deary, I've just got a too gentle heart."

Remmy smiled again, and then turned around silently, ducking into the thick crowds so she was no longer seen. Mrs Lovett smiled fondly and turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

Remmy's heart pounded as she weaved her thin body through the crowds, finally ending up in her destination.

She looked around with wide eyes as she slowly strolled along, feeling rather out of place in the posh street. There were no beggars lurking around, nor thieves pinching money from unsuspecting victims. Instead, high society men walked along with their long canes tapping on the ground, their pretty wife's holding onto their arm.

Her shoulders hunched up slightly, Remmy walked up a few steps and gently knocked on the large door. She chewed on her lip as she waited.

"Finally," Jacob hissed, opening the door and pulling her inside roughly. "I thought you weren't coming."

Remmy flinched as Jacob slammed the door, then grabbed her arm and hauled her along while she looked around her surroundings with wide eyes.

"_This _is your inheritance?" She questioned. Jacob rolled his eyes as he pulled her into a room and shoved her towards a chair.

"Yes, now sit down. I'll be back in a minute."

Remmy watched him leave, and then looked around the room in a similar way she had looked at Sweeney's barber shop. Her nose screwed up slightly in disgust as she surveyed the pictures of naked woman painted on the walls, and she slowly strolled towards the shelves, which held many leather covered books. One caught her interest, and she carefully picked it up.

"Ugh," She muttered, slamming the book shut and shoving it back onto the shelf. That wasn't what she had expected. Pictures of men and woman in grotesque, sexual positions covered many of the pages, most of them looking as if the women were in pain.

"I told you to sit down, Remmia."

Remmy jumped and spun around, glaring at Jacob as he slowly entered, holding a large bottle in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You know that I love books." She said, crossing the room and sitting down.

Jacob gave her a hard look before carefully pouring a rich, red liquid into a glass and sipping it, smiling.

"I just love French wine, don't you?" He asked mockingly. Remmy ignored him.

"Why am I here, Jacob?" She demanded.

"We need to discuss our little…plan," Jacob told her. "Of how you are going to help me avenge my Uncle."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Mrs Lovett sat on her chair, her legs stretched out and resting on another one as she contently read her book. It was a quiet afternoon, so she decided to close the shop for a few hours.

Mrs Lovett paused in her reading for a moment, glancing up at the ceiling as she heard the small bang, as if someone had shut the door of the barbers shop. She smiled to herself. _There are going to be plenty of pies tonight! _She thought happily.

A small cough made her look up, and her smile broadened as she saw Remmy stood in the doorway, now wearing one of her new dresses. It was black, with short sleeves and a long skirt that hung just above her boots, the seaming decorated with intricate patterns.

"Hello, deary," She said. "You can come in if you like."

Remmy smiled as she walked in, sitting on a chair near to where Mrs Lovett had stretched herself out.

"I just wanted to thank you, Mrs Lovett, for your generosity. I…I am very grateful, and wish that one day I can repay you." Remmy told her, her eyes shining with such sincerity she looked several years older. Mrs Lovett smiled as she reached out and took the young girl's hand.

"That's quite alright, Remmy. It's lovely for you to be here, especially with you being Mr T's-" Mrs Lovett cut herself off, making Remmy giggle slightly.

"He told you?" She asked, and Mrs Lovett nodded.

"He did," She agreed. "And, no matter what, I know he's going to always be there for you, even if he doesn't show it very well."

Remmy smiled as she tucked a few curls behind her ear. "Yes, Father doesn't seem the type to convey his emotions very well."

_He certainly conveys anger_, Mrs Lovett thought, but kept this to herself. Instead of voicing her opinion, she smiled again.

"You say you're from France," She said, and Remmy nodded. "I've always loved the French language." Mrs Lovett sighed, gazing out the window thoughtfully.

"I can sing a French song, if you'd like me to," Remmy offered. "My Mother used to teach me when I was younger."

"Go on then, love."

Remmy smiled in slight embarrassment as she opened her mouth and began singing.

"À la claire fontaine,  
M'en allant promener  
J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle  
Que je m'y suis baigné

"Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
Jamais je ne t'oublierai…" Remmy's voice trailed off, and she frowned. "I'm sorry, that's all I can remember." She admitted quietly.

"That was beautiful, deary." Mrs Lovett told her, gently squeezing the young girl's hand.

"Mrs Lovett, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Remmy."

"Why must I stay away from Father while he is working?"

Mrs Lovett gazed at her in alarm. "What did he tell you?"

"That I mustn't go upstairs while there are customers, and nothing more," Remmy replied. "Why is that?"

"Oh, well, Mr T doesn't like to be disturbed while he's working, deary, and having you there might distract him." Mrs Lovett replied, hoping Remmy couldn't tell she was lying.

Remmy smiled. "Of course! How foolish of me!" She laughed, and Mrs Lovett joined in nervously.

"So I must stay away from Father's shop when there are customers. But what if there aren't any? May I go and see him then?" Remmy asked. She waited for the answer rather anxiously. Jacob and the others had often scolded her for being too nosy, and would occasionally give her a slap on the arm or head.

Mrs Lovett, however, didn't seem to mind. "Of course you can! I'm sure Mr T would love it if you did!"

Remmy smiled, and then looked up at the ceiling. "I know he has a customer now, for I saw him going up the stairs…" She said thoughtfully. "So if I wait until they've left, I can go see him!"

_You'll be waiting a long time, deary. _

"Yes, you can. But in the meantime, how's about I give you a nice shiny penny, and you take Toby to get some sweets?" Mrs Lovett offered, bringing out her purse and holding out the money. Remmy took it from her eagerly.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Why not? Go on, get Toby!" Mrs Lovett replied, standing up and gently ushering Remmy out of the room. Remmy beamed up at her before running off, calling for Toby. Soon the two of them were saying their goodbyes, promising to save some sweets for her. Mrs Lovett smiled fondly as she watched them leave, and then walked upstairs.

She gently knocked on the door, making Sweeney spin around. He had been cleaning his razor of the blood that stained the smooth steel; concentrating so hard on it he was oblivious to most things.

Mrs Lovett slowly entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"She's asking questions, Mr T." She told him.

"Questions?" He repeated, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Remmy. She's been asking why she can't come up here while you're working."

"What did you tell her?" Sweeney demanded.

"That you didn't like to be disturbed while you were working," Mrs Lovett replied in a flat voice. "But we can't keep this from her forever. We've already tried that with Toby, and look what happened."

"He seems fine now." Sweeney muttered. Mrs Lovett rolled her eyes.

"What I'm saying is that Remmy deserves the truth. About everything." She said firmly.

"Where is she now?"

"I've sent her out with Toby, but she wants to see you when she gets back." Mrs Lovett told him.

"See me?" He repeated.

"She wants to spend time with you, Mr T. She wants to get to know her father," Mrs Lovett explained, turning around. As she was about to leave, she looked over her shoulder. "And it would do you some good as well."

"So what was it like in France?" Toby asked as he and Remmy strolled along. Remmy smiled.

"Very nice. I liked it there a lot, but I feel as if my home is here, in London. Do you understand what I mean?" She replied. Toby nodded quickly.

"Oh, of course I do." He said, even though he had absolutely no idea what she meant. Remmy gave him a small smile before looking away.

"Where do you go for sweets, then?" She asked, her eyes flickering about the market.

"C'mon, I'll show you!" He said eagerly, taking hold of her hand and pulling her along as he ran. Remmy giggled and ran after him.

Jacob narrowed his eyes as he stood at the corner, leaning against the wall, and watched Remmy run along with a boy, noting they were holding hands. He cocked an eyebrow in disgust.

"She flinches away from my contact, and yet holds hand with him," He muttered. "Well, we shall see about that."

Toby and Remmy wandered out of the sweet shop, both holding paper bags filled with toffees and happily eating their treats.

"I haven't had sweets for a long time," Remmy said thoughtfully. "Do you eat them a lot?"

"Only sometimes," Toby said. "But I've been eating a lot more since I've been with Mrs Lovett." He added with a grin.

"Haven't you always stayed with her?" Remmy inquired, her brow furrowing in slight confusion. Toby shook his head.

"I used to live in a workhouse," Toby shuddered slightly at the memory. "But Signor Pirelli got me from there, and I worked for him for a while."

"Who was Signor Pirelli?"

"A barber," Toby explained. "I don't know what happened…but one day he took me to Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd's shop, and just left me there. I've been with them since."

Toby didn't mention what he had experienced while staying with them. From what he could tell, Remmy knew nothing of the business, and he felt he was not the one to enlighten her.

"Remmia," A voice came from behind them, making both of them jump. Remmy's face paled (so much, Toby thought she looked rather transparent) as she slowly turned around.

"H-h-hello Jacob." She stammered. Toby glanced at her in confusion. Remmy never stammered.

The older boy, Jacob, smiled down at them. "And who is this? I believe we haven't been introduced." He said, looking at Toby.

"T-this is Toby, Jacob. Toby, this is Jacob, my friend." Remmy introduced, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Pleasure to meet you, Toby," Jacob said, shaking Toby's hand. "Now, if you don't mind, I would quite like to borrow Remmy for a moment."

Remmy shot a scared look at Jacob before quickly composing herself and smiling at Toby.

"I will just be a moment, Toby." She told him, and then followed Jacob in an alley. His warm smile had disappeared, and was replaced with a harsh scowl.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play thick with me, Remmy. The plan is simple, so why are you wasting time with such a simpleton?" Jacob hissed, pushing her against the wall and gripping onto her shoulders with such force she almost cried out.

"I have to win their confidence, don't I?" Remmy asked. "Otherwise everything will just go wrong! I need more time, just to make sure."

Jacob's expression slowly turned into one of triumph. "Remmy, you are a genius!" He said, his eyes shining. The shine soon turned into one of lust as he gently wrapped one of her curls around his finger.

"And a genius always deserves a reward," He whispered, leaning forwards. Remmy quickly turned her head to the side, so his lips made contact with her cheek instead of their original target. He chuckled darkly. "One day, Remmia Todd, you aren't going to be able to resist me."

Remmy pulled away. "I hardly think so." She muttered, intending to walk away. Jacob's arms slid around her waist before she could leave, pressing her back against his chest.

"Just be sure to stick to the plan." He said, his lips brushing against her ear and making her shiver. Remmy quickly pulled herself out of his grip and walked off without a second glance.

"Are you ok, Remmy?" Toby asked as she walked towards him.

"I'm fine, Toby. We'd best get off, otherwise Father and Mrs Lovett will wonder where we are." Remmy said, briskly walking ahead. Toby ran after her and set out to take hold of her hand once more. But as his hand made contact with hers, she immediately flinched and snatched her hand away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Mrs Lovett, m'am, we're back!" Toby called as they entered the pie shop.

"Hello love! Did you get your sweets?" Mrs Lovett asked, smiling.

"Yes, loads of them!" Toby said eagerly, holding up his bag. Remmy didn't say anything, so he gently nudged her. "Remmy?"

Remmy looked up, startled. "Oh, I'm sorry; I was deep in thought there." She said.

"Don't worry about it, love," Mrs Lovett replied. "Toby, could you leave us for a bit?"

Toby looked mildly surprised, but nodded. With a grin at Remmy, he walked out, intent on finding some other boys to interact with, maybe play a few games.

"Mr T and I want to talk to you, love." Mrs Lovett explained, seeing the confused look on Remmy's face. Taking the young girl's hand in her own, she led Remmy up the wooden steps to the barber's shop.

Sweeney stood at the window, waiting impatiently. He had been anticipating this, knowing it was soon to come, but didn't think it to be this soon. Surely enough, Mrs Lovett walked into the room, Remmy close behind her.

"Father? You wish to speak to me?" She asked curiously. Sweeney sighed as he turned around and replaced Mrs Lovett's hand with his own.

"There is something you need to know, Remmy," His eyes flickered to Mrs Lovett, who nodded. "Something about Mrs Lovett and I."


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It makes me unbelievably happy to wake up knowing you guys are loving it so far! But I have an important question:

Do you guys want a bit of romance between Toby and Remmy, or should it stay strictly frienship?

Please PM me/leave your answer in a review!

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

"Father, where are we going?" Remmy asked fearfully as she was led down a steep flight of steps. Her heart was pounding against her chest as the darkness slowly began to engulf her, and she clung onto Sweeney's hand as hard as she could.

Sweeney, however, did not answer as he continued walking. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, moving aside so Mrs Lovett could pass him and open the door.

"Where are we?" Remmy whispered as she frowned in disgust at the stagnant smell that lingered in the air.

"This is the bake house, deary," Mrs Lovett explained. "Where I make the pies."

"Why am I here?" Remmy's voice cracked as tears of fright sprung to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

Sweeney silently led her inside, and the sight she saw made her scream.

Bodies…dead bodies…blood…bones…meat…pies…

"Let me out!" Remmy screamed. "LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO!" She thrashed around, but Sweeney had a firm grip on her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Remmy, you need to know the truth," He said quietly, holding her until she finally fell limp in his arms, staring at the bodies and trembling as she clung onto his shirt. "This is our business."

"No…you're a barber," Remmy said, her voice shaking. Her eyes didn't leave the pile of corpses. "You're a barber and Mrs Lovett is a baker. That is you business."

"Remmy, deary, your father and I have a deal," Mrs Lovett told her, taking the girl's face in her hands and gazing into her eyes. "We only kill people that won't be missed, people from out of town or with no relatives, and put them into our pies. That is why we are so successful."

Remmy's eyes widened as she pulled away from them. "No…" She whispered.

"Remmy," Sweeney began quietly, as if not to alarm her.

"NO!" Remmy yelled, spinning on her heels and running. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she flung the door open and ran the streets, the rain pouring down and soaking her. Her boots splashed in the puddles, spraying her legs. She panted, desperate to stop and rest, but kept running.

Out of everything…she thought Jacob was lying when he said his Uncle had been killed…but by her _Father? _

Remmy finally stopped, sitting down heavily on a bench and hiding her face in her hands, the scene she had just witnessed imprinted into her mind.

Her Father…a murderer.

Sweeney growled as he ran up the stairs. "I knew this was a bad idea!" He snapped at Mrs Lovett, his long legs carrying him as fast as they could go. Behind him, the baker scurried along.

"She deserved to know the truth, Mr T!" She said.

"And the truth has caused my daughter TO RUN AWAY!" He yelled, spinning around and glaring at her. Mrs Lovett flinched slightly.

"Where are you going?" She murmured, watching as Sweeney pulled his coat on.

"To find my daughter." He growled, and then swiftly exited the shop, running along the streets. Where could she be? What is she was hurt? He couldn't loose her. Not now. Not ever.

"Remmy?" He called, his voice echoing in the empty streets. "Remmy, where are you?"

His calls became more and more desperate as he ran, his eyes scanning the area intently for his daughter. He soon found himself nearby Hyde Park, but didn't notice his surroundings as he continued running.

"Remmy?"

Remmy slowly lifted her head as she heard her name being called, and her eyes widened as she saw Sweeney running towards her. She stood quickly, but felt too faint to run.

"No…" She mumbled as he approached her, sending feeble punches to his chest. "Leave me alone."

Sweeney frowned sadly as he took a firm hold of Remmy's wrists and pinned her arms to her sides, despite her soft struggles.

"Let me go." She whispered weakly. Sweeney gently pulled her along until they were sitting on the bench, where he wrapped his arm around her and looked down into her eyes.

"Remmy, you must understand that you cannot tell _anyone _about what you just saw." He told her.

"But you killed them…" Remmy said faintly. "You killed them…" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Did you kill Judge Turpin? Did you kill Lucy?"

"Yes, I killed them," Sweeney admitted quietly, looking away from her. "But Lucy I never meant to kill. I didn't recognize her."

"What if I was to go into your shop one day and you don't recognize me? Would I suffer the same fate as the other innocent people?" Remmy asked. Sweeney's arm tightened around her as he looked into her eyes.

"Remmy, I would never do anything to hurt you. You are my daughter, and I would never hurt you." He told her firmly. Tears trickled down her cheeks as the young girl stared up at him. He stared back down at her, and then sighed.

"We should be getting back. It's late." He said, standing up.

"And wet." Remmy added faintly, also standing up. Shivering, she stood close to Sweeney as they walked along, clinging onto to his arm.

That night, Mrs Lovett came to visit Remmy as she had prepared herself for sleep.

"Hello Mrs Lovett." Remmy said, offering the older woman a small smile.

"Hello, love," Mrs Lovett smiled back, but her smile wavered slightly. "I just came to apologise for giving you such a fright today. Your Father and I thought it would be best if you knew the truth."

Remmy nodded. "I know, Mrs Lovett, and I understand."

Mrs Lovett was mildly surprised. "So you're not going to run off to the law or nothing?"

"No. This is my home, Mrs Lovett," Remmy said with a small smile. "And I intend to keep it that way."

The next day, Remmy woke up to silence. Thinking nothing of it, she quickly got dressed and walked into the pie shop.

"Mrs Lovett?" She called. No answer. "Toby?"

Frowning, Remmy walked along, finally finding a note on a table. She picked it up and read it.

_Remmy,_

_Toby and I are sending the day at Hyde Park. We'll be back soon. Spend some time with Mr T – you both need to._

_Mrs Lovett._

Remmy smiled as she carefully placed the note back onto the table and then made her way outside. The cool breeze gently blew around her, playing with her curls and the hem of her dress. She giggled and continued walking, pausing at the top step.

When she was young, Remmy loved to close her eyes, spread her arms out and pretend she could fly. Now she was fourteen, she knew she couldn't, but found pleasure in doing it anyway.

A smile appeared on her face as she stood there for a few moments, pretending she was flying through the clear blue sky. She then realised her Father was waiting and, giggling to herself, continued walking.

"Come in," Sweeney called as there was a knock at the door. He looked up, expecting a customer, and was mildly surprised to see Remmy.

"Mrs Lovett and Toby have gone out," She informed him. "So Mrs Lovett suggested that I spent some time with you. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Sweeney replied, even more surprised. "You may sit down…" He searched for somewhere she could sit. Remmy smiled and sat down on the large chest.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked pleasantly. Sweeney's brow furrowed slightly.

"What do you want to do?" He replied unsurely. Remmy grinned.

"Nothing," She giggled. "I know you have to work, so I'll leave when a customer comes in."

Sweeney frowned slightly, and then walked forwards, taking Remmy's face in his hands.

"Remmy, I don't want you to leave. I promise I shall not kill a single person today." He said, and Remmy smiled. She placed one of her small hands on his.

"Thank you, Father."

Sweeney stood up as a customer walked in. "Ah, come for a shave, sir?"

For Remmy, the day passed quickly, and she found herself quite enjoying herself. She sat on the chest, watching in fascination as her Father shaved his customers, and then chattered happily when they were gone. Sweeney didn't speak often, but she knew he was listening.

"Father, may I please ask you something?"

Sweeney faced his daughter, slightly amused. Hadn't she just asked everything possible? She reminded him of Mrs Lovett in that aspect; the fact she kept talking and asked questions. Unlike Mrs Lovett, however, Sweeney enjoyed listening to Remmy.

"You may." He said.

"It's about Mrs Lovett," She began slowly.

"I don't want to speak about her." Sweeney snapped, turning away.

"Why not?"

"She has lied to me in the past." Sweeney muttered.

"Surely you can forgive her?" Remmy asked. "My Mother always taught me to forgive and forget, because life is too short to be making enemies."

Sweeney sighed and turned to face Remmy. "It isn't that simple," He told her. "But you may ask you question, if you wish."

"Do you love her?"

Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "Of course I don't." He said, turning away. Foolish girl, thinking he could love Mrs Lovett. His heart belonged to Lucy and no one else.

Remmy smiled, her eyes twinkling in a mischievous manner as she slid off the chest and joined her Father by the window.

"I think you do."

Sweeney glanced at her, but ignored the statement. Remmy took a step closer to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"It's fine to say you love someone, Father, even if you have already lost your true love," She said quietly. "No one is going to judge you for it."

Sweeney looked down at her, and Remmy offered him a small smile, which he slowly returned. Remmy sighed contently as she rested her head against his chest.

"I'm working tonight, Father, for Mrs Lovett," She told him, shuddering slightly. "I'm going to hate having to serve everyone those…pies."

Sweeney smiled as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "You will soon learn they deserved to die." He said quietly.

"No, Father. No one deserves to die," Remmy whispered, pulling away. "Not me, not you. Not anyone."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer, and focuses more on Sweeney and Remmy!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone that's been reviewing, and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a lot going on with school exams (just a few weeks and I'll be in year ten!) and stuff, but I've finally managed to write this! It mainly focuses on Sweeney and Remmy, so I hope you enjoy!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Six**_

Sweeney looked down at Remmy, who looked back up at him with sad eyes.

"No one deserves to die." She repeated quietly but firmly. He simply looked down at her. A small frown on her face, Remmy looked away, resting her arms on the windowsill once more.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, both gazing out of the large window, unaware they were mirrors of each other.

The door suddenly opened, breaking the silence. Sweeney turned, as did Remmy, to see an elderly man walk in.

"Mr Todd?" He asked, a French lilt to his voice.

"Yes sir, have you come for a shave?" Sweeney questioned politely.

"Oh, yes please!" The man replied, running a hand over his thick stubble that had grown on his chin. Sweeney smiled.

"Please sir, sit," He said, gesturing towards the chair. "Is there anything else you require? A soothing skin massage? Or a haircut?"

"No thank you, just a shave." The man replied, taking his coat off. Remmy immediately stepped forwards.

"Here, let me take that." She said, smiling up at him.

"Merci, petite fille." He said. Remmy beamed.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus, monsieur."

The old man's face split into a wide grin that made him look at least ten years younger. His eyes twinkled as he looked down at Remmy.

"Ah, petite fille, you speak French as it is meant to spoken!" He said, sitting down on the chair. He looked up at Sweeney. "You, monsieur, are you French also?"

"No sir, just my daughter." Sweeney replied, and Remmy smiled at him before taking her place on the chest once more. She felt peaceful and relaxed as she watched Sweeney work, her eyes following the blades every movement. When he was finished, she jumped up again and began sweeping up the hair.

"Monsieur, you are definitely the best barber I have been to in many months!" The old man told him, shaking Sweeney's hand. "I shall recommend you to all my friends!"

"Thank you, sir, that is most gracious of you." Sweeney said.

"Au revoir, monsieur. Au revoir, petite fille."

"Au revoir!" Remmy called, waving at the man. She smiled over at Sweeney. "I liked him. He was nice."

"What did you say to him?" Sweeney asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Oh, he said thank you, and I said he was very welcome," Remmy explained, sweeping the hair again, humming to herself as she did so.

"You don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to," Remmy interrupted, smiling. "I like helping you, Father."

Sweeney's brow furrowed as he watched Remmy serenely swept the floor clean, and then turned to face him.

"It's a lovely day outside." She said thoughtfully, her eyes wandering from his to the window. Sweeney glanced out of the window.

"Yes, I suppose it is." He replied.

"Mother and I used to go for picnics on nice days like this in France. It was very nice," Remmy sighed, and then turned away, putting the broom into its original corner. Her face lit up as an idea suddenly sprung to her mind. "We could go for a picnic!"

"A picnic?" Sweeney repeated with a small grin on his face. Remmy nodded eagerly.

"It would be really fun! We get some food and a blanket…and we could find Mrs Lovett and Toby!" Remmy said, spinning around with happiness. "Oh please, Father, may we?"

As Sweeney pondered on his answer, Remmy sidled up to him and wrapped her arm around his, gazing up at him with wide eyes.

"_Please_, Father?" She begged. Sweeney looked down at her before nodding. Remmy let out a squeal of joy as she flung her arms around her Father's waist.

"Thank you! You get your coat and some money, and I'll get a basket and blanket!" She said, crossing the room in a brisk walk. "Hurry up!"

Remmy ran down the stairs, leaving Sweeney to dwell on the odd feeling in his chest. It made him feel warm, knowing that he was making his daughter happy. A smile played on his lips as the image of her beaming up at him imprinted in his mind, and knew it wouldn't leave for a while.

Downstairs, Remmy rushed about, searching for a suitable blanket. She was eager to go outside, and even more eager to spend some time with her Father. She paused for a moment to gently touch the ring that hung from her neck and smiled to herself.

A rap at the door made her jump. Frowning, Remmy walked into the shop and opened the door.

"Sorry, but we're-" Remmy cut herself off. "Jacob? What are you doing here?" She asked, stepping outside.

"I've come to see you, of course." Jacob said with a superiour smirk.

"But why?"

"Would you like to grace me with your presence and company tonight over dinner?"

Remmy frowned. "I can't."

"Can't?" Jacob repeated angrily. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm working," Remmy snapped. "And I'm just about to go out, so you'd better go away."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. Remmy was getting very confident now.

"Very well," He said calmly. Remmy sighed in relief and turned to leave, but Jacob grabbed her arm, making her gasp in pain. "Don't forget the plan, Remmia. You have a week before I take matters into my own hands." He threatened quietly. Remmy stared at him. Jacob looked her straight in the eye before letting go of her arm and walking away.

Shaking the feeling of fear away, Remmy stepped back into the safety of the shop. Her breath shaking slightly, she continued searching for a blanket. When she finally found one, she neatly folded it into the basket and joined Sweeney outside the shop.

Remmy smiled as the sun shone down on her, warming her face. A small smile graced her face as she looked up, allowing the sun to get a better angle. Sweeney gazed down at her, smiling at the pure beauty of her.

As they walked along through the market, stopping at various shops to collect food, most of being chosen by Remmy, the young girl noticed a few things. While she and Sweeney walked towards Hyde Park, she saw an odd looking couple. A man, quite a bit older than the woman, held onto the woman's hand, and smiled down fondly at her. Remmy's eyes widened as she realised they were Father and daughter, such as she and Sweeney were.

Without thinking about it, Remmy reached out and weaved her hand into Sweeney's. The sudden contact made him look down in mild surprise, but he didn't pull away.

"Remmy!"

Remmy looked up in surprise and grinned as she saw Toby waving at her. Behind him, Mrs Lovett was sat on a blanket, reading a book in the shade. Remmy grinned up at Sweeney before letting go of his hand and running forwards.

"Toby!" She laughed. "Look!"

Remmy held up the basket, and Toby's eyes widened at the sight of all the food.

"Wow, Remmy, we can have a picnic!" He said eagerly, grabbing her hand and pulling her to Mrs Lovett. "Mrs Lovett, m'am, we can have a picnic!"

"Oh, Remmy! What are you doing here, deary?" Mrs Lovett asked in surprise.

"Father and I thought it would be nice if we joined you and had a picninc together." Remmy said happily as Sweeney joined her. Mrs Lovett smiled.

"Well, why don't the two of you sit down and make yourselves comfy?" She suggested. Remmy smiled as she sat next to Toby, crossing her legs. The two teenagers began talking while Sweeney carefully sat next to Mrs Lovett, his eyes never leaving Remmy.


	8. Chapter 8

First of all, I want to thank all my reviewers, especially: TheStatue'sFollower, who has reviewed every chapter I write and MoonlitSerenity, who has kept my confidence up with her amazing reviews! Thank you!

Now...on with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

Remmy sat in the small room she slept in, silently reading. In the shop, she could hear Mrs Lovett and Toby, and she cared to pause for a moment, she could hear small noises upstairs, indicating her Father was working.

Remmy smiled to herself, realising what it was to be happy. She had finally found her Father, Mrs Lovett was the kindest motherly figure she could wish for and Toby…

A small blush appeared on Remmy's pale cheeks as she thought of Toby. He was very sweet, which had surprised her at first. From what she could of Jacob and his companions, most adolescent boys were loud and vulgar, with only one thing on their minds. Toby, however, was always happy to talk to her, and made her laugh.

Remmy gently shook her head, her curls bouncing as she did so. She couldn't get distracted.

"Remmy,"

The teenage girl looked in surprise, her cheeks turning redder as she saw Toby was stood in the doorway.

"Er…yes, Toby?" She asked. Toby grinned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Mrs Lovett was wondering if you could help out with the customers." He told her, and Remmy smiled.

"Of course!" She said eagerly, marking her place in her book before putting it down on the sofa and following Toby outside. She was mildly surprised at the amount of people that were there, crowded around the tables and stuffing large portions of their pies into their mouths. All around her, conversations buzzed.

"There are so many people!" She whispered.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Toby said, grinning.

Remmy grinned back, and her grin didn't leave her face, even as she ran around, hurriedly pouring glasses of ale and cleaning tables. She didn't mind. She enjoyed it.

Feeling eyes on her, Remmy looked up the wooden steps and saw Sweeney stood at the top, obviously waiting for customers. She smiled up at him and gave him a small wave before continuing with her work.

"Here you go, sir." She said gently as she placed a plate in front of a customer.

"Thank ya, deary," He said, winking at her before reaching into his pocket. "Here, because you're such a hard worker."

Remmy's mouth fell open as he held out some money to her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't-"

"Oh don't be silly, take it girl," He insisted, taking Remmy's hand and placing the money in it. "Don't spend it all on sweets, though."

Remmy smiled. "Thank you very much, sir."

Gazing down at the money, Remmy walked to Mrs Lovett.

"Oh, hello dear." Mrs Lovett said, smiling at her.

"Mrs Lovett, someone just gave me this," Remmy showed her the money. "Do you want it, since it is your business?"

"Of course not! You've earned that money, Remmy." Mrs Lovett replied. Remmy smiled up at her.

"I did?" She said incredulously, her eyes wide. Mrs Lovett chuckled at the sight.

"Yes Remmy, you did. Now you'd better put that away before you loose it."

Remmy nodded and made her way indoors.

Toby watched as Remmy strolled past him, a wide smile on her face, and smiled to himself as he turned away to pour some more ale. He really liked Remmy. She was really sweet and fun to be with and pretty…

"Watch it boy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir!" Toby said, hurriedly straightening the jug so he was no longer pouring the ale. His cheeks flushed slightly as he grabbed a cloth and began cleaning the table.

"Honestly, lad." The customer tutted, rolling his eyes. Toby grinned sheepishly and moved away. He couldn't get distracted.

"Hello, Toby."

Toby jumped slightly, but quickly composed himself and grinned.

"Hello Jacob," He greeted the older boy. "Are you here for something to eat?"

"Yes, my friend and I have heard an awful lot of things about the excellent pies you serve, so we decided to try them out, didn't we Amelia?" Jacob asked the girl, around seventeen, hanging onto his arm.

"Oh yes!" She said, giggling and snuggling in closer to Jacob.

"Well, if you'd like to sit down, your pies will be there in a minute." Toby told them. Jacob smiled warmly and led Amelia to a table.

"Remmy! Just in time!" Toby said happily as Remmy walked out of the shop. "Jacob is here."

Remmy's brow furrowed slightly as she looked in the direction Toby pointed out, and felt a cold stab of jealousy.

Jacob was sat at a bench, as Toby had told her, and Amelia, one of the others that had accompanied Remmy to England, was sat next to him, hanging onto his arm and snuggling into his chest. Jacob's eyes met Remmy's, and he gave her a smug smile before kissing Amelia.

Remmy's fists clenched slightly as she turned away.

"I'd better go get some ale." She said stiffly, storming past Toby before he could say anything.

Jacob smirked as he watched Remmy. He was glad she was jealous, but annoyed that it meant having to put up with Amelia and her annoying ways.

"What are we going to do after this, Jakey?" She asked, playing with his hair as she battered her eyelashes at him.

"_I _am going to go back to my house. Alone." He said stiffly. Amelia pouted.

"Why are you so obsessed with _that_?" She asked, screwing her nose up as she glared at Remmy. "She's not pretty."

Jacob rolled his eyes before smiling and wrapping his arm around Amelia.

"You know I only need her for my plan, darling," He said, twirling a strand of her thin hair around his finger. He suddenly grabbed a fistful of it, making Amelia gasp. "So don't you forget it." He hissed before letting her go. Amelia whimpered slightly, but Jacob wrapped his arm around her again and kissed the top of her head.

"Here's your food." Remmy said, banging the plate onto the table in front of them.

"Now now, Remmia, is that any way to serve your customers?" Jacob asked, his eyebrows raised. Remmy glared at him before storming off again. Amelia laughed.

"I think she's jealous," She said softly, picking at her pie. "Jealous of me…she should be, because I am far prettier than her, and I love you for who you are."

Jacob ignored Amelia's self obsessed chatter as he stabbed at his pie with more force than necessary, his eyes on Remmy.

Although she tried to look calm, Remmy was secretly fuming on the inside. Jacob was so pathetic, thinking it would get to her, him and Amelia. But it didn't.

Didn't it?

Remmy glanced over at the two of them. Amelia was playfully feeding Jacob. Remmy scowled as she turned away in annoyance. She hated to admit it, but she _was _jealous. She hated the idea of being with Jacob, but hated the idea of anyone else being with him.

"Remmy, are you alright?" Toby asked, his brow furrowing. "You look…annoyed."

"I'm fine, Toby. Absolutely fine," Remmy lied, and then grinned as she picked up a piece of spare pie. "Open wide!"

Toby opened his mouth, and Remmy gently popped the piece of pie into it. Toby grinned as he ate it, and Remmy smiled.

"Staff discount." She joked, winking at him before strolling past.

The evening passed quickly, and soon Mrs Lovett, Toby and Remmy were cleaning up after the customers.

"That was a very good night," Mrs Lovett said thoughtfully. "If we carry on like this…"

Remmy stopped listening as she straightened up, frowning at Jacob. He was stood on the street opposite, a smug smile on his face.

"Excuse me a moment." She murmured, walking away and crossing the street.

Sweeney frowned as he watched Remmy approach the boy on the street, moving so he was stood at the top of the stairs once more. He kept a careful eye on her.

"That was a smooth move tonight, Jacob," Remmy snapped. "What were you trying to do? Make me jealous?"

"And clearly it worked." Jacob said, his smile growing as he reached out. Remmy stepped back.

"Don't touch me."

"Why not? Don't you like it?" He asked, stepping forwards.

"Is there a problem?"

Remmy sighed in relief as she turned to see Sweeney standing behind her, his eyes full of hatred as he stared at Jacob. Why did he look so familiar?

"Of course not, sir, I was merely giving my regards to Remmy." Jacob said smoothly. He looked at Remmy sharply before nodding at Sweeney and walking off. Remmy shuddered slightly.

"Who was he?" Sweeney asked, glaring at Jacob's retreating back.

"My friend, Jacob. He was the one that helped me get here." Remmy told him quietly, unable to meet his eyes. Seeing her distress, Sweeney placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think Mrs Lovett is expecting us indoors." He said. Remmy nodded and followed Sweeney back indoors.

That night, Remmy tossed and turned in her bed fitfully, groaning and muttering in her sleep as she dreamt.

_Remmy, thirteen, screamed as the large beam of wood, surrounded by fire, suddenly fell in front of her._

"_Mother!" She yelled, coughing fitfully. "Mother, what do we do!"_

"_Out the back!" Her Mother shouted, shoving Remmy in the direction. Remmy spun around and ran, convinced her Mother was following. _

_Coughing, Remmy fell outside, the fresh air entering her lungs. She took in several deep breaths before sitting up._

"_Mother, we made it…" She said, panting. No reply. "Mother?" _

_Remmy stood up and spun around. The house was still burning, and her Mother was still inside._

"_NO, MOTHER!" She screamed, running forwards, but a pair of strong arms grabbed her by the waist and held her back._

"_There's nothing you can do now. She's gone. The gypsy is dead." Jacob whispered in her ear. _

* * *

The whole Remmy being jealous thing: Remmy has known Jacob for a long time now, and even though she detests him, she doesn't like seeing him with other girls. It's kind of like your older brother getting his first girlfriend, in a way. Now, PLEASE review!


	9. Chapter 9

__

Wow, I am so sorry I've taken ages, but this has been one of the hardest chapters to write! It was worth it though! I have to admit, the ending was my favourite part to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did!

_**

* * *

Chapter Nine**_

Remmy's eyes snapped open, and she shot up. Her heart pounded against her chest and her forehead was sweaty. Breathing heavily, her eyes flickered around.

"Remmy, love," Mrs Lovett said gently. "It's ok. You're safe. You were having a nightmare."

Tears suddenly trickled down Remmy's cheeks as Mrs Lovett's words sunk in. She stared up at the older woman, her mouth open to speak, but no words came. Mrs Lovett sighed as she sat down and wrapped her arms around Remmy, holding her close.

"It's ok, Remmy, it's ok," She said gently, stroking Remmy's curls. "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around." She sung softly, and Remmy sighed.

"I hate nightmares." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I know, love, everyone does."

Remmy sat up, running a hand through her hair. "It just seemed so…real. It was so scary." She said quietly, almost speaking to herself rather than Mrs Lovett.

"Remmy, it was only a dream. It can't hurt you." Mrs Lovett said firmly, and Remmy nodded.

"Yes…a dream…" She murmured, and then looked up at Mrs Lovett. "I'm going to get dressed."

Mrs Lovett nodded. "I think that's a good idea, deary. Toby's making breakfast in the shop. I'm going to pop along to Mr Todd for a bit."

Remmy nodded silently and waited until Mrs Lovett had left. Taking in a deep breath, she allowed a few more tears to run down her cheeks before wiping them away and quickly changing out of her nightdress into her clothes.

Sweeney was stood by the window, sharpening his razor, when he heard the screaming. Frowning, he stopped and listened. It was Remmy.

Sudden rage went through Sweeney. What was happening? What she hurt? Was someone attacking her? Just as he was about to run downstairs, the screaming stopped.

Unable to contain his mild curiosity, Sweeney slowly walked downstairs, his razor in hand, and into the shop. He quietly walked forwards and paused outside the door, listening in to the conversation that was taking place. He couldn't hear much, but it sounded as if Remmy was crying.

"I'm going to pop along to Mr Todd for a bit." Mrs Lovett suddenly announced, and Sweeney quickly stepped backwards as the door opened. "Oh, Mr T!" Mrs Lovett said in surprise.

"There was screaming." Sweeney stated quietly, hiding the razor from view. Mrs Lovett's face grew grave as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Yes," She said. "Maybe it would be best if we went upstairs."

Sweeney followed Mrs Lovett upstairs into his shop, his frown growing. He wanted to know why Remmy was screaming. Despite having not known her for long, he was worried.

"Why did she scream?" Sweeney demanded, slamming the door behind him.

"She's having nightmares, Mr T. She was tossing about and muttering about her mother, or something. I tried to wake her, but she started screaming," Mrs Lovett told him. "You should talk to her."

Just as Mrs Lovett said this, there was a gentle knock on the door. Both Sweeney and Mrs Lovett turned around to see a small figure through the glass. Remmy.

"Come in." Sweeney called gruffly, and Remmy opened the door. Her face was almost transparent, and she appeared to be shaking.

"I'll just leave you two for a bit." Mrs Lovett murmured, crossing the room and shutting the door behind her. The two of them needed to spend time together, anyone could see that.

But Mrs Lovett couldn't help but feel…jealous of the young girl. She was jealous that Sweeney seemed to be spending most of his time with either her or his razors.

Mrs Lovett sighed. She had thought that before, but always dismissed the thought from her mind.

"Mrs Lovett, is Remmy ok? I heard her screaming." Toby said worriedly.

"She's fine, love. She's fine." Mrs Lovett assured him.

Upstairs, Remmy was sat in the barber's chair, her eyes distant, as Sweeney paced in front of her. They were both silent for a while before Sweeney decided to finally break the silence.

"Why did you scream?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare." Remmy whispered, her voice shaky. Sweeney paused to look down at her. She continued staring ahead of her, but she saw nothing. She couldn't get the image of her Mother out of her head…

"What about?"

Remmy was silent. Sweeney scowled as he knelt down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Remmy, what was your nightmare about?" He demanded angrily. Seeing the fear in Remmy's eyes, he let go of her and backed away, fearing his temper. "I'm sorry." He muttered, and then continued pacing.

"It was about my Mother," Remmy finally said, staring down at her intertwined hands. "And how she died."

Sweeney stopped. His brow furrowing slightly, he turned to face her.

"How did she die?" He asked, slightly uncomfortable. But he had to know.

Remmy swallowed, her eyes shut. Taking in a deep breath, she carefully opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"In a fire," She said. "Our house…it caught fire…she shoved me out to save me, but she didn't get out in time."

Tears slowly began trickling down Remmy's cheeks, but she wiped them away quickly.

"The fire was caused by people in the village," She continued, her voice shaking. "They…they thought she was a gypsy…there was a thief around somewhere, and they thought it was her…they couldn't catch her so they set fire to the house…" Remmy's voice broke off as the tears increased. She sat in the chair, sobbing uncontrollably.

Sweeney watched her warily, unsure of what to do. He thought back to when Johanna was a baby, and what he used to do when she cried.

"Shush," He said gently, carefully putting his arms around her trembling body, as if scared she would break at his touch. "It's ok. It's in the past. It's all over."

Remmy let out another sob as she flung her arms around Sweeney, burying her face into his chest. Frowning sadly, he gently tightened his grip and stroked her long curls, imitating the way Mrs Lovett would hold Toby.

Soon Remmy stopped crying, but her grip on Sweeney didn't loosen. Still trembling, she held onto him, unable to let go.

A knock at the door made Remmy look up reluctantly, and her eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure at the door.

Jacob.

Sweeney carefully removed Remmy's arms from around him and stood up.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Jacob walked in. His eyes widened in mock surprise as he saw Remmy sat on the barber's chair, hurriedly wiping her tears.

"Remmy!"

"Hello Jacob." Remmy murmured. Sweeney narrowed his eyes. That was the boy from last night.

"Ah, you must be Remmy's father, I presume? I've heard a lot about you, including that you are the best barber in London!" Jacob said politely. "So I've come to see if these rumours are true!"

He smiled, but Sweeney didn't return it.

"Very well. What can I do for you today, sir?" He asked stiffly.

"Just a shave, if you please."

"I'm going to-" Remmy muttered, standing up.

"Oh, Remmy, please don't leave on my account!" Jacob interrupted, smiling at her, a gleam of malice in his eyes. Remmy frowned sadly as she moved away from the barber's chair and took her usual spot on the chest.

Jacob carefully sat down on the chair, smirking triumphantly at Remmy as Sweeney tied the cloth into place and began his work.

"So, Mr Todd, have you lived in London long?" He asked.

"Yes." Sweeney said stiffly, trying to restrain himself from simply slitting the boy's throat.

"How nice. I came here for my inheritance, actually. My uncle died recently, and it appeared that I am his only living relative." Jacob said.

"Who was your uncle?" Sweeney questioned, frowning.

"Oh, you probably wouldn't know him." Jacob said dismissively.

Silence took over the room for the rest of the shave, and Jacob's eyes kept flicking over to Remmy. He restrained his smirk as he saw her, pale and trembling. He enjoyed seeing her like that. Young and vulnerable, just the way she should be.

"Well, Mr Todd, I must say, you have done a wonderful job!" Jacob said, running a hand over his newly shaved face.

"Thank you, sir."

Jacob smirked as he walked over to Remmy.

"Oh, Remmy, I was going to ask you something."

Remmy's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him.

"Would you care to join me and a few others for dinner tonight?" Jacob asked, and then looked at Sweeney. "If that it ok with your father, obviously."

Remmy looked over at Sweeney, her eyes silently pleading.

"Yes, I suppose she may go." Sweeney said reluctantly. Remmy's heart sunk. She didn't want to go!

"Brilliant! I'll see you at five, Remmy."

With one last smirk, Jacob left. Sweeney glared at him through the glass, and then moved to the window to watch him leave. He turned to Remmy to say something, but she was gone.

Remmy rushed downstairs, suppressing the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Checking no one was there, the young girl rushed into the back room and flung herself onto the sofa.

Remmy sat silently for a few minutes, trying to work out the muddle in her brain.

She had to turn her father into the law, otherwise Jacob would. If she didn't, Jacob would probably kill her. If she did, she would have to betray her family and friends.

Sighing, Remmy's eyes wandered to the small piano that sat in the corner. A sudden urge washed over her, and she quickly crossed the room to sit in front of it.

One hand gently stroked the keys, and then played a chord. She played the chord again, and then moved to another. She then played a few scales. Smiling, her free hand joined its companion, and she began playing.

Toby stood in the doorway, watching Remmy intently. He had no idea she could play the piano, and was mesmerised by her.

As Remmy struck the final note, Toby made his presence known by clearing his throat, making Remmy jump up and spin around in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry Remmy, I didn't mean to startle you!" Toby said apologetically. Remmy smiled.

"It doesn't matter," She said softly.

"You play beautifully." He told her, blushing. Remmy sat down and faced the piano again.

"Thank you."

Toby walked forwards and stood by her. "I've never been able to play the piano, but it's a really nice instrument."

Remmy looked up at him. "I can show you, if you like."

"Yes please!"

Toby sat next to Remmy. Smiling, she took one his hands and placed it on the piano.

"This is a chord." She said, pushing his hand down onto the keys and making him play a chord. Toby grinned at her, and she smiled shyly back. Before he could stop himself, Toby leant forwards and kissed her.

____

* * *

Ooh, how is everyone going to react to THAT? Please review and I'll update quicker!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who has given me positive reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story!

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

Remmy's eyes snapped open in surprise, but she quickly closed them again as she shyly kissed Toby back. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. Remmy couldn't help but compare it to the rough, demanding kisses Jacob gave her.

Jacob.

Remmy stiffened and quickly pulled away, staring at Toby in shock. His eyes widened as he realised what he had done.

"I-I-I'm sorry, R-Remmy, I just t-thought…" He stammered, tripping over his words. His cheeks went red. Remmy bit her lower lip. Letting out a small sigh, she reached forwards and took Toby's hand in her own.

"No, I'm sorry," She said quietly. "I…I have feelings for you, Toby, there's no denying it…but I just don't know if I'm right for you."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked, weaving his fingers into hers. Despite her sadness, he couldn't help but feel happy. Not only had he kissed Remmy, but she was sat there, holding his hand and telling him she had feelings for him!

"You don't want to like a girl like me, Toby."

Toby grinned as he squeezed Remmy's hand. "I'm gonna like any girl I want to like and that's you!" He said, his cheeks reddening again.

Remmy smiled despite herself, blinking away the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked suddenly. Toby grinned and nodded, getting up from the piano stool.

"I'll go tell Mrs Lovett." He said, walking away. Inside, his heart was pounding.

He had kissed Remmy. He had kissed Remmy!

A grin appeared on his face as he thought about it. He couldn't believe it. He had kissed her!

"Oof!"

Toby stumbled backwards as he walked into someone. Blushing, he grinned sheepishly at Mrs Lovett.

"Sorry, Mrs Lovett, I didn't see you there."

"Honestly Toby, you need to pay more attention," She gently scolded, rolling her eyes. "Now, where were you rushing off to?"

"I was coming to see you, actually, Mrs Lovett," Toby explained. "Remmy and I are going out for a walk."

"A walk?" Mrs Lovett repeated, her eyes narrowing slightly as she smiled. "Oh, how…lovely."

"Yes, well, we'd better go." Toby said hurriedly, spinning around. Remmy was stood by the door, trying not to laugh. Toby grinned at her, and the two of them walked out together.

Mrs Lovett smiled fondly. Oh the wonders of young love!

Humming to herself, Mrs Lovett walked upstairs to the barber's shop, where Sweeney was stood at the window, glaring out of it with narrow eyes.

"You alright, Mr T?"

Sweeney didn't answer. Instead, his eyes followed Toby and Remmy, who were walking along the street happily, hand in hand. At the end of the street, they paused to smile at each other. Sweeney felt rage boiling through him as he watched Toby lean forwards and gently kiss Remmy.

"Oh, them! It's sweet, isn't it?" Mrs Lovett said, smiling. "Young love…it'll do some good for the both of them. Toby is exactly what your daughter needs. He's a young, dependable boy that wouldn't hurt a hair on her head."

Sweeney turned to glare at Mrs Lovett, but her eyes were distant, as they were when she often daydreamed.

"Is he?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, Mr T, you can't hold a grudge against the boy forever! He was frightened and ran away. Even your own daughter did it," Mrs Lovett exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she turned to leave. As she got to the door, she paused and looked over her shoulder. "And don't you go trying to scare him even more, you hear me?"

Sweeney glared at her, like a stubborn toddler being told they weren't allowed to play with their toys anymore. Mrs Lovett simply looked at him before leaving.

"Honestly, men." She muttered.

The sun shone down on London market, and not any of the couples were as happy as one of the youngest there.

Toby and Remmy strolled along, hand in hand, neither of them speaking. Despite the silence, it was awkward. A small smile was on Remmy's face, and it never seemed to leave her face. Toby couldn't help but feel delighted.

"Where do you want to go?" Toby asked, breaking the silence suddenly.

"I don't mind. Anywhere." Remmy replied, smiling. Toby's heart leapt inside his chest as he grinned back.

As they walked, hand in hand, Remmy felt happy. She didn't know what it was, but every time Toby grinned at her…it was as if her heart was going to explode. When he gently squeezed her hand, it was as if an electric current ran through her body, but never seemed to harm her.

Jacob had never made her feel like this. He had made her feel anything but this. He always made Remmy feel small and helpless, making out it was always her fault. Most of the time, she agreed with him.

Unlike most people thought, Jacob had never done anything but kiss Remmy. Yes, they were rough, and sometimes Remmy feared he would do more, but he never did. Occasionally he would try to convince her, but she never gave him.

That was when he'd hit her.

Remmy shivered, an action that did not go unmissed by Toby.

"Are you cold?" He asked incredulously. Before Remmy could answer, he quickly slipped his jacket off and held it out for her. Smiling, Remmy pulled it on.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

The two of them began walking again, blissfully unaware they were being watched.

"Aw, the thing's got a boyfriend."

Jacob glared down at Amelia who, as usual, was clinging onto his arm. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Remmy. Snorting, she flipped her hair out of her face.

"He ain't as half as ugly as her, though. I still don't know why we need her. We know it's him, so why not just send Alec there and have him locked away forever? Then you can stop obsessing over revenging your uncle!"

"It isn't as easy as that, Amelia, and you know it." Jacob said through gritted teeth. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You're just making it difficult." She muttered.

Soon the clock struck five, and Remmy frowned.

"I've got to go, Toby." She told him, letting go of his hand.

"Where?" He asked sadly.

"Jacob's. Mrs Lovett and Father know where I am. I'll see you later."

As Remmy turned to leave, Toby took her hand and pulled her back. Without saying anything, he kissed her quickly and then left.

Remmy smiled at Toby's retreating back before also turning around and walking along in the opposite direction.

It didn't take long for Toby to get back, and when he did, he was quite surprised to see Sweeney sat in one of the booths, a glass in one of his hands.

"H-hello, Mr Todd." Toby said politely.

"Toby," Sweeney regarded him with a nod. "Sit down."

Toby silently obeyed, fearful as to what was going to happen. He watched Sweeney carefully, but the older man made no advances, nor did he speak. Instead, he simply finished his drink and looked at Toby, his dark eyes boring into his light ones.

"You and Remmy," He said, a sour tone marring with his polite one. "Have become quite close, yes?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Sweeney's eyes narrowed slightly, but they didn't leave Toby's.

"I want you to be nice to her," He said sternly. "Because if I find out that you hurt her in any way-"

"I would never hurt Remmy!" Toby interrupted quickly. Sweeney frowned, but nodded.

"Good."

With that, Sweeney stood abruptly and left the room, leaving Toby to contemplate what had just happened.

Remmy reached forwards with a shaky hand to knock on the door of Jacob's home. Through the thick wood, she could hear noise, and chewed on her lower lip anxiously as she waited.

Finally the door opened, and Amelia glared at Remmy.

"Oh. It's you," She muttered. "Come in."

Remmy stepped indoors, wincing as Amelia slammed the door shut behind her.

"Follow me."

Remmy silently followed the older girl, glaring at her back as they walked. They stopped in front of a door, and Amelia opened it to reveal Jacob, a few other boys his age that Remmy recognized as their travelling companions, and a man she didn't know.

"Remmy! How lovely of you to join us!" Jacob said cheerily, standing up and swaggering towards her. Remmy could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leant forwards and roughly kissed her, tangling his hand into her curls.

Thankfully he broke the kiss, and then flung an arm around her shoulders, grinning at the other boys, who were wolf whistling and making crude comments.

"Now Remmy, I want you to meet Alec. Alec, this is Remmy." Jacob said, gesturing towards the man. He was tall, towering over Remmy, with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that Remmy found hard to meet.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Remmy. I have heard so much about you." He said, a smirk on his face. Remmy's cheeks burned as she looked up at Jacob questioningly.

"Alec here works for the law, don't you, Alec?" Jacob said, grinning.

"That I do, Jacob that I do. And I shall be helping you and your little…friend," He smirked down at Remmy again. "With bringing down that murdering bastard."

Rage flared up in Remmy, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she contented herself with glaring daggers at Alec.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Alec asked.

"Ah, now that is an interesting question," Jacob said, grinning. He sat back down on the sofa, pulling Remmy down with him, and leant back, his arm never leaving Remmy's shoulders. "We are going to wait in an alley at midnight, so no one can hear us, and then this little one," Jacob paused to kiss Remmy's head. "Will bring Mr _Benjamin Barker_ straight to us."

"And when exactly shall this happen?"

Jacob paused to smirk down at Remmy.

"Well, Remmy, when do you want to do it?"

"I need some more time." Remmy murmured.

"Oh for goodness sakes, girl, you've had ages!" Alec snapped.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." Remmy stuttered. Jacob smiled.

"Don't worry darling, all in good time." He said reassuringly.

Thankfully Remmy didn't have to stay long, but unfortunately, Jacob insisted on walking her home. He held her hand in a bone crushing grip, ignoring her whimpers of pain. As they got to the corner of Fleet Street, he pushed her against the wall.

"How much longer?" He hissed.

"I don't know." Remmy whispered.

"You know what, Remmy, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were getting attached to them," Jacob said. "And remember what happens to people you get attached with?"

Remmy nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. Jacob laughed softly as he wiped them away, his hand resting on her cheek.

"Don't worry, Remmy, I won't hold it against you. I can never bear a grudge with such an innocent little girl." He said. Laughing, he placed a kiss on her forehead, winked and then left.

Remmy stood on the corner for a few minutes, silently crying. Before long, she wiped the tears away and walked back to the shop.

"Oh, hello, love!" Mrs Lovett greeted her cheerfully. "How was dinner with Jacob?"

"Fine." Remmy whispered, blinking rapidly. Everything was dizzy…and why was it so hot all of a sudden?

"Are you alright, deary? You look a bit pale."

Remmy opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, she collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Ha, another cliff hanger! I am so evil! Now please review and you'll find out what happens!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

The next morning, Mrs Lovett and Toby sat together outside Remmy's room, waiting silently. The only sound that could be heard was the constant ticking of the clock on the wall opposite the two of them. Mrs Lovett listened carefully, but could only hear a buzz of voices through the thick door. Toby tapped his foot against the floor, running a hand through his hair.

"Is she going to be ok, Mrs Lovett?" He asked suddenly, his voice barely above a whisper. Mrs Lovet frowned sadly as she wrapped an arm around the young boy's shoulders, hugging him.

"Of course, love, she'll be fine." She promised, but her voice faltered, knowing she couldn't keep tis promise.

Inside Remmy's room, Sweeney was sat by her bed, his eyes never leaving her unconcious figure. His hands were balled in fists as he watched her, his brow furrowing. Opposite him sat the doctor, who was still examining her. Every now and then he would murmur something, and each time he did, Sweeney's fists became tighter. Why couldn't he just tell him what was wrong with his daughter?

The doctor finally looked up, a small smile gracing his lips.

"It's nothing to worry about. She has a slight temperature, so she most probably fainted from exhaustion and fever. Keep her in bed for a few days, and make sure she gets plenty of rest. It's odd, though." He added thoughtfully.

"What is?" Sweeney questioned.

"She also seems to be perfectly healthy. Has something been troubling her? Maybe that's what has exhausted her."

Sweeney frowned. "What do you propose I do?" He asked stiffly.

"Talk to her. That's all I can advise," The doctor said calmly, unaware of Sweeney's unwelcoming tone. "Now, I must be off. A young lad has broken his lef and I need to attend to him."

The doctor smiled warmly and packed his bag, standing up afterwards and holding his hand out. Sweeney shook it absent mindedly and watched with vacant eyes as the doctor left. The elderly man passed Mrs Lovett and Toby on the way out, giving them a curt nod.

"Wait!" Mrs Lovett said quickly, rushing after him. The doctor smiled.

"Can I help you, m'am?" He asked politely.

"Yes...um, is she going to ok? Remmy, I mean?"

"Of course she will, I can assure you that," He replied. Spotting Toby, who's face was still worried, he ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, lad, your sister will be up and about in no time!"

"She isn't my sister." Toby said quietly, and the doctor chuckled.

"Oh, how silly of me! Well, she's a very lucky girl to have a lad like you."

Toby blushed, but grinned up at the doctor.

"Here, I'll show you out." Mrs Lovett said, leading the doctor out of the shop. Once she returned, Toby jumped up eagerly.

"Can I visit Remmy?" He asked.

"Mmm...maybe it would be best if we left Mr Todd alone with her for a bit, love," She said. Toby's face fell. "How's about we go down to the market and get her a present?" She added quickly. Toby looked up hopefully.

"Really? Can we?"

"Of course, love. Go get your coat and I'll tell Mr T."

Toby grinned and rushed from the room. Mrs Lovett smiled fondly and then warily entered Remmy's room. Sweeney was sat by her bed, and his eyes flickered to hers as she stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Toby and I are going out for a bit. Do you want anything?" Mrs Lovett asked. Sweeney rolled his eyes before shaking his head and turning away. Mrs Lovett surpressed a sigh and left, carefully shutting the door behind her.

Sweeney sighed in annoyance, but then looked back down at Remmy. Without thinking about it, he reached out and carefully brushed her curls away from her face. His fingertips brushed against her forehead, and he frowned as he felt how warm it was. He gently placed the back of his hand on her cheek, and his frown deepened. She was very warm.

But what could be bothering her? As far as he knew, she seemed quite happy. Surely if something was worrying her, she would have told him.

Wouldn't she?

Sweeney liked to think Remmy trusted him. They hadn't known each other for long, it was true, but she had spent plenty of time with him. She wanted to get to know him and, even though he never told her, he wanted to do the same. He had already lost one daughter, and he couldn't loose another because of the time they hadn't known each other.

Remmy suddenly squirmed slightly, her brow furrowing. Muttering something Sweeney couldn't hear, she turned away from him. He watched her carefully. Once more she muttered something and rolled over, facing him again.

"No..." She murmured, her face contorting into a scared but angry expression.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and her dark orbs darted around anxiously.

"Father?" She whispered.

"I'm here." Sweeney said quietly. Remmy looked up at him, her eyes confused.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"F-f-fainted...?" Remmy repeated, trying to sit up. Sweeney took her shoulders and gently pushed her down. Remmy gave him a small smile and pulled the blanket up more so it covered her shoulders. Sighing, she rested her head on her pillow and gazed up at Sweeney.

"Where are Mrs Lovett and Toby?"

"They've gone out." Sweeney told her. Remmy smiled.

"To the market?"

Sweeney nodded. Remmy smiled again and closed her eyes. Sweeney gazed down at her for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"What has been troubling you?"

Remmy's eyes opened and widened in alarm as she slowly sat up. "E-excuse me?"

"The doctor said you fainted from exhuastion, and the exhuastion was caused by something troubling you," Sweeney said, his tone sharper than he wanted it to be. "I want to know what is troubling you." He added in a more gentle tone. Remmy frowned.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Remmy-"

"Nothing's troubling me. I'm fine!" Remmy snapped, turning away so he couldn't see the tears streaming down her cheeks. Sweeney stared at her back for a moment before standing abruptly, the chair falling to the ground and making Remmy flinch, and leaving the room without another word.

Remmy looked up as the door slammed, but it was too late. More tears trickled down her cheeks as she sat and stared at the door. Sighing, she laid back down and curled up, wrapping her arms around herself. She was tired. Yawning, she wiped the tears off her face and pulled the blanket closer. Her eyes shut, and she soon fell asleep.

"Do you think she's going to like the present?" Toby asked eagerly, opening the bag to peek at the book he brought for Remmy. Mrs Lovett chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll love it, deary."

"Can I take it to her?"

"Mmm...I suppose, yes."

Toby grinned as he left Mrs Lovett's side to enter Remmy's room. He paused as he saw she was sleeping. Seeing the chair lying by her bed, he walked forwards and picked it up, and then placed the book on the chair. He glanced at Remmy's sleeping form and smiled.

Meanwhile, Mrs Lovett had chosen to visit Sweeney once again. She walked up the stairs to his shop, gently knocking on the door before walking indoors. He was sat in the barber's chair, his head in his hands, and glaring at the wall with a murderous gaze.

"Mr T, are you alright?"

Sweeney turned his glare on Mrs Lovett, and the phrase _if looks could kill _immediately sprung to her mind. She was thankful they couldn't, for she would definately be in her grave by now.

"What does it look like?" He snapped, his voice thick. It was as if...as if...

"Mr T...are you...crying?" Mrs Lovett asked softly, walking forwards and kneeling by him, gazing at him. There it was...a small tear, trickling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and looked down at her with contempt.

"No."

"Mr T, is something wrong?"

Before she could stop herself, Mrs Lovett reached out and touched his arm. His eyes met hers.

"No." He repeated, but his voice was weaker.

"Is it Remmy?"

Sweeney stood up suddenly, storming to the large window. Mrs Lovett stood up, but made no move towards him. Instead, she stood by the chair, her eyes boring into his back.

"Well, is it?"

Sweeney spun around with one swift movement to face her. "A child should trust their parent, shouldn't they?"

"Of course..." Mrs Lovett said, surprised at the turn the conversation had taken. "Why?"

Sweeney didn't answer. Instead, he looked away, his expression resembling one of a lost child. Mrs Lovett frowned sadly and walked forwards, placing her hand on his arm again.

"I'm always here, Mr T," She said softly, a comforting smile on her face. "As long as you need me."

Sweeney looked down at Mrs Lovett's hand on his arm, and then up at her. His lips twitched slightly, as if he was about to smile.

"Thank you, Mrs Lovett." He said softly. Mrs Lovett smiled at him before turning away and leaving. Sweeney watched her, and Remmy's words rolled around his mind.

_It's fine to say you love someone, Father, even if you have already lost your true love," She said quietly. "No one is going to judge you for it." _

* * *

Yep, that's right everyone, ever so slight Sweenett! Please review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Toby was bored. The afternoon had passed by slowly, and Remmy didn't wake from her deep sleep. Mrs Lovett announced the young girl was too ill to work, meaning it was just her and Toby that evening. Toby didn't mind that much, but he much preferred it when Remmy was working with them.

It was a busy evening, with plenty of customers, so Toby ran around quite a bit. His legs were beginning to ache as well, making the evening worse for him.

Sighing, the young boy topped up another glass of ale for a demanding customer, wishing Remmy was there.

His mind wandered to Remmy once more, but he quickly brought it back to what he was doing. He couldn't loose concentration.

Mrs Lovett, unaware of Toby's lack of enthusiasm and concentration, wandered around contently, humming to herself and talking to the customers occasionally. She was feeling quite happy with herself. She had not only given Sweeney the help he needed, but he had thanked her for it!

Mrs Lovett's heart gave a small leap inside her chest as his words rolled around in her mind. He had thanked her! He was grateful for her help!

"Mrs Lovett,"

Mrs Lovett jumped, slightly startled as Toby interrupted her thoughts. She smiled down at the young boy.

"Yes, deary?"

"Can I see if Remmy's up yet?" Toby asked hopefully. Mrs Lovett frowned sadly as she gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Best leave her, love."

Toby's face fell as he moved away from Mrs Lovett. She sighed sadly, but smiled as one of the customers began telling her how much they enjoyed her pies.

Toby wandered around aimlessly, occasionally filling up a glass of ale or collecting empty plates, thinking about Remmy. He wanted her to get better. He was so _bored _without her.

"Hello again, Toby!"

Toby looked up at the smiling Jacob, but this time he was not accompanied by the girl he had first seen her with. Instead, a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood by his side, making Toby feel very short. He looked up at the man inquiringly, but couldn't meet his eyes.

"Hello Jacob." He mumbled, looking away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, his brow furrowing. He looked around. "And where's Remmy?" He demanded. Beside him, the tall man was looking around with a frown.

"Remmy's ill." Toby answered dully.

"Ill? What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked sharply. Toby was surprised.

"I don't know…she has a fever or something."

Jacob muttered something under his breath, and then turned to Toby with an odd expression on his face.

"A fever, you say? When did this…fever occur?"

"Last night. She's been sleeping all day." Toby informed him.

"I need to see her." Jacob said, walking around Toby. The young boy quickly jumped in front of him.

"You can't."

Jacob's face hardened. "And why not?"

"N-no one is a-allowed to s-see her."

"I have to, Toby."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"You alright, Toby, love?"

Toby spun around gratefully to face Mrs Lovett.

"No one is allowed to see Remmy, are they?"

Mrs Lovett looked up at Jacob, frowning. "No…why, do you want to see her?"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent, m'am." Jacob said politely.

"Well I'm sorry, but you can't. She's sleeping."

"Please, m'am. I've known Remmy for many years now. She's like a sister to me. I can't bear not knowing if she is alright."

Mrs Lovett eyed Jacob apprehensively. He seemed to be telling his truth, his eyes were shining with hope as he gazed at her. Sighing, she nodded.

"Go on, then. Toby will show you the way," She said. "But you'll have to stay here." She told the blonde man, who nodded.

"Thank you, m'am. I am eternally grateful!"

Toby scowled to himself, annoyed that Jacob was allowed to visit Remmy and he wasn't. He silently led Jacob inside and to Remmy's room.

"She might be asleep." Toby warned.

"That's fine, I can wait."

Toby frowned, but opened the door for Jacob and then walked back outside. Jacob smirked as he stepped into Remmy's room. She was asleep, curled up like a little cat. His smirk became more pronounced as he walked forwards and sat on her bed.

Remmy stirred slightly, her brow furrowing, but she didn't wake. Rolling his eyes, Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder and roughly shook her. Remmy's eyes snapped open, and she shot up in surprise.

"I wasn't aware you were so eager to see me!" Jacob said, laughing. Remmy's mouth fell open as she quickly scrambled away, bringing her knees to her chest. "Oh Remmy, don't worry, I am not here to hurt you!"

"What are you here to do then?" Remmy murmured, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I am simply here to check on your wellbeing."

Remmy snorted. "More like you're here to check that I'm not getting too sentimental."

"Mmm, I suppose that contributes to the visit as well."

Remmy scowled and hugged her knees, resting her chin on them. "Where's Amelia, then?" She asked bitterly. Jacob laughed.

"You speak as if you dislike her." He said, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter whether I like her or not. Where is she?" Remmy snapped back. Jacob raised an eyebrow before answering.

"At home, where she belongs. I'm dining with Alec tonight. I thought it was only fair he could catch a glimpse of our lovely friend, Benjamin, before he goes behind bars."

Remmy flinched. "Do we have to do this?" She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked incredulously, his eyes glinting.

"Nothing." Remmy said quickly, realising her mistake. You didn't question Jacob. Not if you knew what was best.

"What did you say, Remmia?" Jacob said, dangerously calm.

"Nothing. I said nothing!"

Jacob stood up with one swift movement, grabbing Remmy's hair and yanking her head back so she had to face him. He towered over her, a large scowl on his face.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"I said do we have to do this?" Remmy cried, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Let go, please!"

Jacob let go of Remmy and sat down again. She glared at him as she shuffled away from him, leaning in the corner where her bed board met the wall and wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"So? Are you going to answer me?" She asked daringly.

"Remmy, dear, of course we have to do this," Jacob said, smiling as he placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "That man murdered my uncle and many other innocent men. Is it fair that he is walking free while they are in their early graves?"

Remmy shook her head, looking away.

"It isn't fair…but he's my father." She pleaded.

"And he murdered my uncle, the only family I had left."

"He's the only family I have left now!" Remmy said, tears spilling over onto her cheeks. Jacob gently wiped them away.

"Remmy, listen to me. He. Is. A. Murderer." He said firmly.

"He's. My. Father." Remmy replied just as firmly.

"Tough, the plan has been organised and we are going through with it. Got that?" Jacob asked. Remmy looked away, but he took her chin in his hand and forced her to look back at him. "Got that?" He repeated.

"Yes." Remmy sighed. Jacob smiled.

"Good girl."

At that point, the door slammed open, making Jacob and Remmy jump. Sweeney stood in the doorway, glaring at Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded roughly. Jacob smiled as he calmly stood up.

"Ah, Mr Todd, a pleasure to see you once more." He said, holding his hand out. Sweeney's eyes didn't leave Jacob's face as he shook it.

"Likewise," He said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob smiled over at Remmy, who was watching fearfully, before smiling at Sweeney once more.

"I was simply visiting Remmy. Mrs Lovett told me it was fine to, seeing as Remmy is like a sister to me."

Remmy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're going to have to leave now." Sweeney told him.

"Can I not-"

"Now."

Jacob frowned in defeat before turning to face Remmy.

"Get well soon, Remmy, and please come over again when you are well enough. Alec and Amelia are eager to see you again." He said. Nodding at Sweeney, he left the room.

Sweeney muttered something incoherently before looking at Remmy, who was watching him warily.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what?" Sweeney asked, his brow furrowing as he sat down on the bed. The contrast between him and Jacob almost made Remmy laugh.

"I wanted him to leave, but Jacob can be very persistent when he wants to be." Remmy said, frowning slightly. Sweeney nodded, and the two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Remmy," Sweeney said quietly, breaking the silence. "Do you trust me?"

Remmy blinked. "Of course I do, Father."

Sweeney looked up at her, his darks eyes meeting hers. As he looked into her eyes, he could see the fear that was well hidden.

"Then please tell me what is troubling you."

Remmy swallowed anxiously, seeing the hurt in Sweeney's eyes. She hated to think she was hurting him, but she knew she couldn't tell the truth.

"Just…everything," She said, sighing. "It's just so odd, trying to adapt to living here. I think I have done quite well so far, but sometimes I miss home so much."

Sweeney looked at her, his eyebrow raised, before nodding.

"If that is all…" He murmured, standing up.

"Wait," Remmy pleaded. Sweeney looked down at her in surprise. "Please don't go."

"You want me to stay?"

Remmy nodded. "Please."

Sweeney's lip twitched, a small smile playing on his lips, as he sat back down. Remmy smiled and surprised both of them by suddenly leaning forwards and wrapping her small arms around his waist. Sweeney put a strong arm around her shoulders, holding her close, and the two sat together in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, I am so sorry this has taken a while, but I had major writer's block, so I don't think this is one of my best chapters. But now I am officially on my summer holidays, so I have six weeks to write! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapet.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

After a few more days in bed, Remmy was finally allowed to get up. When she was told the news by Sweeney, a broad grin spread across her face as she leapt up and hugged him.

Her grin didn't leave her face as Remmy was left alone to get dressed. She sung quietly as she dressed and brushed her hair back, happier than she had been for the past few days. She tried hard not to think about Jacob and the plan, instead concentrating on everything she was going to do that day.

"I need to get some sweets, of course!" She murmured, searching her room for her boots. "And go to the park. Oh, and I must visit the book shop!"

Remmy knelt down and checked underneath her bed, finally finding one shoe but not the other. Her brow furrowed as she grinned, holding her shoe up.

"I've found one…"

Not getting up from her position on her knees, Remmy scanned her room, her lips pressed together as she tried to remember where she may have placed her other shoe…

"Found it!"

Remmy grinned triumphantly as she found her shoe hidden behind a pile of books, and then pulled it on. Giggling to herself, Remmy scrambled up and skipped out of her room.

"Toby!" She called. "Toby, come on, I want to go out!"

Toby ran out of the living room eagerly, grinning.

"You're up!" He exclaimed, rushing forwards and hugging her. Remmy laughed as she hugged him back.

"Yes! Now I want to go out!"

"Hold on a minute, love," Mrs Lovett said, joining the teenagers. "Is that a good idea?"

"Oh _please_, Mrs Lovett, I shall die of boredom if I have to stay indoors a minute more!" Remmy complained. Mrs Lovett laughed at her anguished expression and gently placed a hand on Remmy's cheek.

"You silly beggar," She murmured. "Ok, you've convinced me. I'll get Mr T and we'll go out together."

Remmy grinned. "Tell him to hurry up!"

Mrs Lovett laughed again and shook her head as she walked upstairs to Sweeney's shop. No matter how much she looked like him, it was often hard to remember Remmy was his daughter, especially when she was in one of her good moods.

"Mr T, we're all popping out for a bit." She announced, walking into the shop.

"We?" Sweeney repeated, raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Yes. You, me, Toby and Remmy. We're going out for a bit. I don't know where, but Remmy is just desperate to get out of the shop."

Sweeney half smiled. "Is she?"

"Oh yes, she's been begging me to hurry up. She insists she shall die if she stays indoors any longer." Mrs Lovett chuckled and fondly rolled her eyes. Sweeney nodded.

"We'd best not keep her waiting then." He said quietly. Mrs Lovett smiled and led him downstairs.

"Let's go!" Remmy said eagerly, grabbing Toby's hand and yanking him outdoors. Mrs Lovett laughed as she followed, Sweeney close behind.

As the four of them walked along, it occurred to Remmy that people may see them as a family. A rather odd family, but a family all the same. Remmy couldn't help but smile as she thought this over. Family…it was such a small word, and yet had such a powerful meaning.

Remmy couldn't help but smile again, her eyes shining.

Sweeney watched his daughter walking, carefully watching for any sign that she was feeling ill or weak. As he watched her, he noticed the small spring in her step and the gleam in her eyes. A small half smile graced his lips.

At that moment, Remmy looked over her shoulder and beamed at Sweeney.

Jacob narrowed his eyes as he watched Remmy. Beside him, Alec was shaking his head, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Do share the joke." Jacob muttered.

"She's an amazing actress, isn't she?"

"Oh yes, that's Remmy. An amazing actress…" Jacob's voice trailed off as he continued watching Remmy. Just a few days and it would be over. The murdered would be locked away, and he would have Remmy once more. He knew the woman and boy wouldn't want Remmy there after they found out she was double-crossing them.

Jacob smiled. It was a sick, twisted smile that always sent a shiver down Remmy's back when she saw it. Alec smiled as well. He couldn't wait to give the barber what was coming to him.

"I still find it hard to believe she is going to do this." Alec said thoughtfully. Jacob nodded.

"She tries to get out of it, several times in fact, but she's a loyal little thing," He said, looking away from Remmy. "She'll stick to the plan, because she knows what will happen if she doesn't."

Jacob and Alec laughed, and then turned their attention back to Remmy.

"Oh, look!" She said happily, pulling Toby forwards. There were a couple of street performers, their colourful costumes catching Remmy's attention. Laughing, Toby and Remmy ran forwards to watch them, their eyes shining.

Mrs Lovett laughed softly. "You must be so proud of her." She said to Sweeney, nodding her head at Remmy.

"Yes, I am." Sweeney replied, realising how true the sentence was as he said it. She wasn't Johanna, but she was still his little angel.

As Remmy stood in the crowd, watching the performer's eagerly, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Frowning slightly, she ducked out of the crowd and walked towards whatever it was she saw.

"Remmy, look!" Toby said, turning to where Remmy was stood. Seeing she was gone, he frowned. "Remmy?"

His brow furrowing, Toby ducked out of the crowd and ran over to Mrs Lovett.

"Mrs Lovett, Remmy's disappeared." He told her, looking around anxiously.

"What do you mean?" Sweeney demanded, his eyebrows pulling together as he stared down at the young boy.

"She was next to me a minute ago, but now…" Toby's voice trailed off worriedly. Mrs Lovett glanced up at Sweeney.

"We have to find her," She decided, taking Toby's hand. "Come on, love."

Sweeney's eyes darted around the market as he quickly walked through the crowds, looking out for Remmy. Where could she have gone?

A sudden thought struck him. What if she was hurt?

Sweeney's fists clenched as his pace quickened, almost running through the crowds as he searched for Remmy.

"Excuse me, you haven't seen a girl anywhere, have you? Black hair and dark eyes? Wearing a black and red dress?" Mrs Lovett asked someone hopefully.

"No, sorry."

Mrs Lovett sighed, but squeezed Toby's hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, love, we'll find her." She said.

"What if we don't? What if she's hurt?"

"She won't be, deary, she won't be."

Toby frowned as he looked around anxiously. His eyes suddenly brightened.

"Remmy!" He cried, letting go of Mrs Lovett's hand and running forwards.

"Toby, wait!" Mrs Lovett called, running after him. Seeing them, Sweeney quickly followed.

Remmy looked up in surprise, an eyebrow raised inquiringly as she saw the three of them running towards her. Toby quickly flung his arms around her and hugged her.

"Toby…can't…breathe!" Remmy gasped, pulling herself out of the hug. "Why were you all running?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"It isn't funny, Remmy. We thought you were missing." Sweeney said stiffly.

"Missing?" Remmy repeated.

"Yes, love. You shouldn't just disappear like that!" Mrs Lovett tutted. "Come on, we should all get back. Customers will be arriving soon."

Mrs Lovett took Toby's hand and led him off. Sweeney gave Remmy a hard stare. Frowning in annoyance, she walked past him, refusing to meet his eyes as she caught up with Mrs Lovett and Toby.

"That was very irresponsible of you, Remmy," Sweeney told her as they walked along. Remmy didn't answer. "You could've been hurt. I was – Mrs Lovett was worried about you, as was Toby."

"Oh, but you weren't." Remmy muttered.

"Remmy-"

"No, Father. I'm sick of everyone treating me like a child!" Remmy suddenly cried. "I wandered off, but that doesn't mean you have to tell me off!"

"Remmy, do you not understand how worried-"

"Mrs Lovett and Toby were. I understand that," Remmy cut him off. "But you weren't worried, of course."

"Remmy, love," Mrs Lovett said softly, placing a hand on Remmy's shoulder. "You're tired. Maybe you should have a nap when we get in. Toby and I will manage."

Remmy stepped out of Mrs Lovett's reach. Glaring at Sweeney, she turned around and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Remmy!" Sweeney called after her, but she ignored him. He stepped forwards to follow her, but Mrs Lovett placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Leave her, love. Give her a bit of time to calm down."

Remmy stormed along angrily, muttering under her breath.

"Treats me like a child…isn't actually worried about me…I'm tired…" Remmy sighed as she leant against a wall, closing her eyes. She knew she should apologise for wandering off, and apologise again for being so rude, but she was too angry.

"Remmy?"

Remmy's eyes opened, and she glared at Jacob, who was watching her with a smirk.

"What on earth is the matter, Remmy?" He asked. "And where are your…family?"

Remmy scowled. "Back at the shop."

Jacob smiled. "Is something troubling you, Remmy?"

Remmy looked away, her fists clenched. Sighing, she looked back at him.

"I want to do it tonight, Jacob," She decided firmly. "I want to do the plan tonight."

Jacob smiled.

"Perfect."


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, this was a hard chapter to write, and probably one of my longest, but I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. And a lot of my reviewers have got their wish as to what should happen to Jacob :)

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Fourteen

Sweeney sat in his barber's chair silently, glaring at the wall in front of him. In his hands he held the picture frame, his wife and baby daughter smiling up at him.

What was wrong with him? He hadn't felt this kind of remorse since…since Lucy…

Sweeney frowned as he leant forwards to gaze down at the photos. He had failed as a Father to Johanna, and now he was failing as a Father to Remmy also.

"Mr T, have you-"

Mrs Lovett cut herself off as she saw Sweeney, and she frowned sadly. She carefully walked forwards and stood behind him.

"Oh Mr T, you need to let go of the past." She said softly. Sweeney ignored her, his eyes never leaving the two photos in front of him. Mrs Lovett sighed.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

As Mrs Lovett turned to leave, Sweeney's head snapped up.

"Mrs Lovett,"

Mrs Lovett stopped and turned around in surprise. "Yes, love?"

Sweeney stood up and looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. The two stared at each other in silence.

"Mr T…" Mrs Lovett said softly. "I…"

"Mrs Lovett!"

The door was flung open, and Toby ran in. The two adults cursed inwardly before Mrs Lovett turned to face the young boy.

"Yes, love?"

"Remmy's back."

Mrs Lovett glanced over at Sweeney, but he turned towards the large window, glaring out at it. A large frown was on his face; he had planned on taking Remmy's advice, and that boy had to spoil it.

"Oh, ok love, I'll be down in a second."

Toby smiled and left, his footsteps fading out gradually. Mrs Lovett shook her head before turning back to Sweeney. His back was still to her.

"Mr T…I know I've said this before…but we could have a life together," She said softly, watching his back carefully. "Maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not like you remember. But we could get by. Just…just keep that in mind."

Sweeney didn't move. Sighing, Mrs Lovett turned around and left, blinking away the tears that had sprung to her eyes. She knew it was foolish to cry, being a grown woman and all, but she couldn't help it. She loved him.

Remmy sat in her room silently, staring up at the ceiling. She was still angry, but not so much anymore. Part of her was regretting her decision. Was she really angry enough to turn her Father in?

"No…" Remmy whispered, her eyes widening in realisation. She sat up, her face horrified at her decision. What was she doing? She couldn't turn him in, no matter how much he annoyed her. And what about Mrs Lovett? And _Toby_.

Remmy ran a hand through her hair, biting her lower lip. She couldn't back out now…could she? Maybe if she just told Jacob she didn't want to do it anymore…

"He'd kill me." Remmy murmured, sighing. Frowning, she got up from her bed and went to the chest that held her clothes. The plan was to stay inconspicuous, so Remmy pulled the old pair of trousers and shirt out that she first borrowed from Toby. She held the shirt up and inhaled the scent. It smelled like the shop, with a hint of gin. She smiled.

It smelled like Toby.

Remmy's smile slowly faded as she glanced at the clock. Only a few hours…

She would leave at midnight, they decided. But the hard thing was to get Sweeney out with her.

Remmy frowned. She didn't want to do this. She knew she had to, because Jacob hated people that went back on their word, but she couldn't. Not to her Father.

"Remmy, love, can you come help out in the shop?" Mrs Lovett asked, popping her head into Remmy's room. Remmy stuffed the shirt and trousers underneath her bed before nodding.

"I'll just be a second." She said. Mrs Lovett smiled and left. Remmy frowned as her hand went up to the ring around her neck. She twirled in around in her fingers. Wiping the tears that had sprung to her eyes away, she undid the ribbon and placed the necklace on her pillow.

"Hello Remmy!" Toby greeted her eagerly, as always. It seemed he had forgotten about earlier. Remmy gave him a small smile.

"Hello Toby."

For the rest of the evening, Remmy walked around silently, her eyes distant. Several times Toby tried to talk to her, but she gave him short answers. He soon gave up, and devoted his attention to the customers.

Sweeney stood at the top of the stairs, watching Remmy. His brow furrowed as he did so. She looked like a ghost, wandering around absent mindedly. He decided he would talk to her later, maybe apologise for loosing his temper.

The evening passed too quickly for Remmy, and she soon found herself sat in her room again, staring at the clock. She listened as Toby and Mrs Lovett went to bed, and soon the shop was silent. She continued staring at the clock, her heart pounding.

Ten minutes until midnight, and Remmy chewed her lip. She couldn't believe she was doing it.

Shaking slightly, she changed out of her nightdress and into the trousers and shirt. She pulled her boots on, tied her hair back and grabbed her coat. As she started leaving, she turned back to the necklace that still lay on her pillow.

Swallowing, Remmy ran back and put the necklace on again.

Sweeney gazed out of the window sadly. He was going to talk to Remmy, but realised it was now too late. He highly doubted she would be awake now.

Frowning, he continued to stare out at the streets, subtly illuminated by the full moon. His brow furrowed as he saw a small figure walk out of the shop. Was that Remmy?

He watched as she looked around anxiously, and then ran down the street. Frowning again, he grabbed his coat and hurriedly pulled it on. As he passed his desk, he quickly picked up a razor and placed it into his pocket.

Remmy ran along, her footsteps echoing in the silent streets. This was it. She was going to tell Jacob she wasn't going to do it. Then she would go home and tell Sweeney, Mrs Lovett and Toby what she had been doing. If they kicked her out, she decided she would go back to France, maybe find her Uncle. He would take her in, no matter what.

Sweeney ran after Remmy, careful to stay in the shadows. What was she doing?

"Remmy,"

Remmy froze as she heard a familiar voice. Jacob stepped out of a dark alleyway, his face hard.

"H-h-hello, Jacob." She stammered, shaking.

"Hello Remmia. How lovely to see you once more and – oh! You're alone! What a coincidence!" Jacob said, scowling as he walked forwards. "What do you think you're doing?" He growled, grabbing Remmy's shoulders and shaking her. Remmy quickly pulled away and stepped out of his reach.

"I can't do this anymore, Jacob."

Jacob laughed. "Ok Remmy, you're going to have to repeat that. I think…I think I may have misheard you."

"Then read my lips," Remmy snapped. "I'm not doing this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Jacob demanded. "Remmia, we have a deal."

"Consider the deal finished. I'm going home."

As Remmy turned to leave, Jacob grabbed her arm and twisted it, making her yelp out in pain.

"Let go!" She cried, struggling. Jacob shoved her onto the floor. Remmy hissed as her head bashed against the cold concrete.

"You're a little lying bitch, you know that?" Jacob told her. Remmy glared up at him before standing up.

"And you're a lying, manipulative bastard." She spat. Jacob growled as he slapped Remmy across the face with such force she fell down again. Tears sprung to her eyes as she gasped, clutching her burning cheek.

"Look at you," Jacob muttered, walking forwards and kneeling down. Sneering, he grabbed a handful of Remmy's hair and yanked her head up. "You're pathetic."

Remmy stared up at him fearfully, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jacob smiled before suddenly letting go of her head, shoving her back down onto the ground. As he stood up, he sent a quick kick to her stomach, making her yelp.

As he turned to leave, Remmy spoke up.

"No Jacob, you're pathetic."

Jacob stopped and turned around. Remmy was slowly standing up, her cheek red, tears streaming down her cheeks and her nose bleeding slightly. Despite this, she still managed to glare at him.

"You're pathetic," She repeated. "You can't do anything yourself. You have to get everyone else to do your dirty work. You use teenagers to do your dirty work, for goodness sake, and you beat up anyone who dares says no. You're the pathetic one here, Jacob, and I hope you rot in hell. Just like your perverted uncle."

Jacob laughed softly. "Oh, I'm pathetic, am I? This is coming from you, Remmy, ho has been manipulating innocent people, including your own family, for years now."

"You know I didn't choose to." Remmy murmured. Jacob laughed again as he stepped in front of her, and then pulled a small knife out of his coat pocket.

"What is this, Remmy?"

Remmy's eyes flickered from Jacob to the knife. "A knife." She whispered.

"Clever girl! Now, I was saving this for your delightful Father, but I'm sure he won't mind if I use it on you instead."

Remmy's mouth fell open, and Jacob smirked as he drew the knife back.

"Leave her alone."

Remmy's heart leaped as she saw Sweeney slowly emerge from the shadows, glaring at Jacob. The silver of his razor gleamed in the moonlight, and Remmy had never been happier to see it.

Jacob smirked as he grabbed Remmy's arm and yanked her in front of him.

"Oh, Mr Todd, how lovely of you to finally join us!" He said pleasantly. "Or should I say, Mr Barker?"

Sweeny continued to glare at Jacob. "Let her go." He growled.

"Oh, do you want her back?" Jacob asked. "I don't see why. This little angel has been two timing all of you!"

"Stop it, Jacob." Remmy murmured. Sweeney's eyes flickered from Jacob to Remmy.

"What do you mean?"

"No, Father…please…"

"Shut up," Jacob growled. Remmy whimpered. "Well, as I've already told you, Remmy has been two timing you all. She's been working for me, to send you back to Australia, where you belong!" Jacob laughed. Sweeney narrowed his eyes.

"Your Uncle…"

"Is Judge Turpin, whom you murdered," Jacob spat, his laughter stopping suddenly. "You may have been innocent the first time, but not anymore."

Sweeney glared at Jacob. "I don't believe you."

"What, that your daughter has been two timing you? It was quite easy; she's been doing it for years! Acts all innocent and goes to people's houses, telling them she's an orphan and has nowhere to stay! And then what does she do? She robs the poor buggers." Jacob said, laughing. Remmy looked away, tears flowing down her cheeks like tiny rivers.

"Remmy?" Sweeney asked, looking at her. She didn't look up.

"Stop it, Jacob. The deal is off." She murmured.

"I don't think so." Jacob said, holding his knife up again. Both Sweeney and Remmy stared at it for a moment. Jacob smirked. "Say bye bye!" He said mockingly. Before anyone could comprehend his words, Jacob plunged the knife into Remmy's stomach.

"NO!" Sweeney roared, running forwards. Remmy fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Her hands went to her stomach, and she cried out as she saw the blood that coated them.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sweeney yelled, slashing his razor wildly. With one swift movement, Jacob fell to the ground. Dead.

Sweeney dropped his razor onto the ground, the small bang echoing in the night, and ran to Remmy. Kneeling down, he carefully scooped her up in his arms.

"Father…" She whispered, gasping for breath. Sweeney shushed her.

"Don't speak." He murmured, standing up. Remmy cried out in pain.

"It…hurts…" She gasped, her voice shaking as she struggled to breathe. Sweeney didn't answer as he jogged along back to the shop, Remmy groaning in his arms.

"Mr T, what's all this-" Mrs Lovett cut herself off as she saw Remmy, her eyes widening with horror. "Mr T, what's happened?"

"Down the street is a body. Bring it here. Send Toby to fetch a doctor. Quickly." Sweeney snapped, carrying Remmy to her room. He gently placed her on her bed, brushing her curls off her sweaty forehead. Her white shirt was rapidly turning red, alarming him.

"Remmy," He murmured. Her eyes, which had been slowly shutting, flickered open. She stared up at him sadly, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Father." She whispered, closing her eyes. Sweeney watched anxiously, holding onto his daughter's hand, as her breathes became more strained. But she didn't stop. She kept breathing.

"Come on, Remmy," He muttered. "Keep breathing until the doctor gets here."

Remmy's eyes slowly flickered open again.

"Father…"

"Yes, Remmy?"

Remmy smiled. "I love you."

Sweeney gave her a small half smile. "I love you too, Remmy."

* * *

Please review and you'll find out what happens faster!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm very to say two things: 1) The main focus of the chapter is not on Sweeney&Remmy, though part of it is. 2) This story is coming to an end. I don't know how many chapters until the end, but there won't be many, I expect. BUT, I do have a few ideas for...a sequel! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

It was a slow and painful night for the residents of Fleet Street. The doctor had arrived promptly and visited Remmy immediately. He then requested that he should be left alone, much to everyone's despair.

Sweeney paced the length of the corridor over and over again, his steps becoming faster each time. Mrs Lovett watched him through teary eyes, her mind unable to comprehend what had happened. Toby sat next to her, staring at the floor in horror, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Why won't he hurry up?" Sweeney growled suddenly. Mrs Lovett stood up and placed a hand on his arm.

"You can't rush him, love. He needs time to…" Her voice trailed off. Sweeney glared down at her before his features slowly softened. Sighing, he nodded. Mrs Lovett offered him a small smile before sitting down again.

"Is Remmy gonna be ok, Mrs Lovett?" Toby whispered. Mrs Lovett wrapped her arm around him, frowning sadly.

"I don't know, love, I don't know."

Sweeney looked over at Mrs Lovett, his face horrified. She looked back at him, realising what she had said. As she opened her mouth to speak again, the door opened, and the doctor walked out, grim faced.

"How is she?" Mrs Lovett asked.

"She's suffered sever blood loss. I've done a few transfusions and stitched the wound. Hopefully she should wake up in the next few days or so."

"Days?" Sweeney repeated. The doctor nodded.

"She's had quite a traumatic experience. She needs to rest, both physically and mentally. Contact me when she wakes up, and I'll do another check up," The doctor gave them a small smile. "I must admit, the signs are looking quite good at the moment."

"She's always been a fighter," Mrs Lovett murmured. "Toby, show the doctor out and then go to bed. You need to rest."

"Yes, m'am."

As Toby shuffled out, the doctor close behind him, Mrs Lovett stood up and looked at Sweeney.

"See, love? She's going to be ok!" She said softly. Sweeney nodded silently. "I'm going to get Toby a drink…do you want anything?"

Sweeney shook his head. Mrs Lovett nodded. As she passed him, she placed a hand on his arm and gazed up at him.

"It's going to ok, Mr T. It always is in the end." She told him. Giving him a small smile, she squeezed his arm and left. Sweeney slowly entered Remmy's room, frowning sadly at the sight.

Remmy was still on her bed, her breaths strained as she slept. Her brow was furrowed, and a small frown was on her face, but she didn't move. Her chest slowly rising was the only indication she was alive.

Sweeney slowly made his way to Remmy's bed, sitting on a chair next to it. Without thinking about it, he reached forwards and took her small hand in his. Her hand was so cold…

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around…" He sung softly. "Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send them howling. I don't care, I've got ways…"

Remmy stirred slightly. Sweeney watched her hopefully, but she didn't wake up. He frowned again, but didn't let go of her hand.

Mrs Lovett hesitantly walked into Remmy's room, feeling as if she were treading on someone else's grief. But she couldn't help it. She had feelings for Remmy as well; she loved the girl like a daughter.

"Mr T," She said softly. Sweeney looked up. Instead of the glare Mrs Lovett was expecting from him, his expression was sad and lost. He gazed at her inquiringly, still holding onto Remmy's hand.

"Yes?" He asked quietly. Mrs Lovett hesitated before replying.

"Nothing." She whispered, turning to leave.

"Wait."

Mrs Lovett turned around again, mildly surprised. "Yes, love?"

"Stay," He said. "Please."

Mrs Lovett gave him a small smile and sat down next to him, careful to keep her eyes on Remmy. Despite the situation they were in, she couldn't help but feel a small speck of happiness. He had asked her to stay with him.

The door opened again, and Toby slowly stepped inside, his face pale and his eyes haunted as he stared at Remmy. Mrs Lovett and Sweeney looked up in surprise.

"Toby, love, I told you to get some sleep." Mrs Lovett said.

"I couldn't…" Toby murmured. Mrs Lovett glanced at Sweeney, and he gave her a small nod. Smiling softly, Mrs Lovett held out her hand.

"Come on then, deary, come and sit with us."

Toby smiled gratefully as he shuffled forwards and took Mrs Lovett's hand in his own, clinging onto it as he curled up next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. Mrs Lovett sighed sadly as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and hugged him, and the three sat in silence, watching Remmy.

Before long, Toby had fallen asleep on Mrs Lovett's shoulder. She looked down at him fondly as she gently stroked his hair.

"I'd better put Toby in his bed," She said. Sweeney nodded. Sighing, Mrs Lovett carefully scooped Toby up in her arms, thankful he was light, and turned back to Sweeney. "I'll just be a minute, love."

Sweeney nodded again, but didn't say anything. Mrs Lovett nodded and carefully carried Toby into his own room, placing him on his bed. She gently brushed his hair out of his face before kissing his forehead and pulling his blanket over him.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around…" She whispered, wiping a tear off her cheek. Blinking the rest of the tears that had sprung to her eyes away, she turned the light off and left Toby's room, shutting the door behind her.

"He's still asleep, the poor love." Mrs Lovett announced as she walked into Remmy's room. Sweeney looked up.

"Good." He murmured, and then turned back to Remmy. Mrs Lovett paused, her eyes on Remmy, before sitting down next to Sweeney once more. She wanted to say something, something comforting and reassuring, but didn't know what to say.

Before she could stop herself, Mrs Lovett reached forwards and placed her hand on Sweeney's/

Sweeney looked up in surprise, but Mrs Lovett was staring at Remmy carefully. He looked down at their hands, hers on top of his, and Remmy's words went through his mind

"_It's fine to say you love someone, Father, even if you have already lost your true love," She said quietly. "No one is going to judge you for it."_

Sweeney thought this over and, without thinking about it, carefully twisted his hand over and weaved his fingers into Mrs Lovett's. His eyes went to Remmy as she looked up. Mrs Lovett gave him a small smile she knew he would see before squeezing his hand.

After a moment, Sweeney squeezed back.

A few days passed, but Remmy still didn't wake up. Mrs Lovett went back to working, due to their money running low, but Sweeney stayed by Remmy's side, his hand never leaving hers. Occasionally he would murmur encouraging words to her, but most of the time he sat in silence.

"How is she, love?" Mrs Lovett asked as she walked into Remmy's room. She had closed the shop early, as there were hardly any customers. Apparently the news of Remmy being stabbed had travelled, and many were discouraged from visiting and treading on their grief.

"She still hasn't woken up," Sweeney told her, and then looked up, his eyes lost. "Why won't she wake up?"

"Mr T, you know what the doctor said. It's going to take a while for her to wake up." Mrs Lovett said softly, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around him. She didn't know if they were in a relationship or if he just needed the contact during that time, but either way she took every opportunity to be close to him.

"What if she doesn't?" He asked quietly. "What if she doesn't wake up?"

"Then I want a good funeral. No stuffing me into a pie, if you please."

The two stared at Remmy, who smiled sleepily up at them. Her eyes were barely open, but she still smiled.

"Remmy, love, you're awake!" Mrs Lovett cried. Remmy laughed softly before trying to sit up.

"Oh, ow!" She murmured, lying down again and placing a hand on her stomach. "That hurt."

Laughing again, her eyes flickered to Sweeney, who was watching her silently. Her smile faltered slightly as she stared up at him.

"Father…I…I'm sorry…" She whispered. Sweeney hesitated before gently squeezing her hand and giving her a small smile.

"It doesn't matter, Remmy. It is in the past," His grin grew slightly as he glanced at Mrs Lovett. "Forgive and forget."

Mrs Lovett smiled back, her cheeks reddening slightly. Sweeney grinned and turned back to Remmy, who smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Father."

Seeing the two of them needed some time, Mrs Lovett quietly excused herself and left the room. To her surprise, Sweeney also stood and followed her.

"I want to thank you, Mrs Lovett, for all the support you have given me these past few days." He said quietly, his dark eyes boring into hers. Mrs Lovett blushed again.

"That's ok, Mr T. You know me; always there to…support people." She said, her voice wavering slightly. _Please don't cry, please don't cry, _she silently willed.

"I am grateful," Sweeney said, stepping forwards. "Truly thankful."

They were close…

"And you are truly welcome, Mr T." She murmured, her eyes sliding down to his lips. She longed to kiss him so much…

Without thinking about it, Mrs Lovett leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Sweeney's.

It was a shy, careful kiss. To her intense surprise (and pleasure), he kissed her back. Gently placing a cold hand on her cheek, he kissed her back.

When they broke apart, Mrs Lovett smiled up at him. His hand didn't leave her cheek. Instead, he kept it there, carefully caressing it with his thumb. A small grin played on his lips as he looked down at her.

"Thank you, Mr T." Mrs Lovett whispered. Smiling, she quickly kissed the palm of his hand before scurrying off, leaving Sweeney to think about what had just happened.

* * *

Yay Sweenett! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Well, as usual, I want to thanky all my reviewers and everyone that has added me to their favourite story/author lists. You guys are awesome! But, thankfully, this isn't the last chapter.

_**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**_

"You love her."

Sweeney looked down at Remmy, his eyebrows raised. After a moment thinking, he had sat back down with his daughter and told her everything that happened outside her room. She gave her a surprisingly large grin.

"Remmy, I admit I have…feelings for Mrs Lovett-"

"You can't call her Mrs Lovett if you're together," Remmy interrupted. "You've got to call her…what's Mrs Lovett's first name?"

"Eleanor," Sweeney said. "I always used to call her Nellie."

"Then call her Nellie," Remmy said triumphantly. She tried to sit up again, only to fall down, groaning. "Oh, damn Jacob." She murmured, blinking away the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sweeney asked softly. Remmy frowned.

"Because I was scared…I knew he was going to hurt me no matter if I went through with the plan or not," She sighed. "Jacob wasn't a bad person, I don't think. It's just…all the hatred and greed took over him. It took over his mind." On the last sentence, Remmy made a funny face, making Sweeney chuckle.

"How is it that you are so light hearted after what happened?" He asked. Remmy shrugged, wincing slightly.

"It's like you said, Father. Forgive and forget."

"How can you forgive him, though?"

"How do you forgive me?" Remmy challenged. "I was handing you into the law for murder, and yet you still forgive me."

Sweeney looked away from Remmy, his brow furrowing. He hadn't thought of that. But, surely it was different? Remmy was his daughter. Jacob was just…a ma. A greedy and lustful man, just like his Uncle.

But Jacob wanted revenge…revenge on him for murdering his Uncle, just as Sweeney wanted revenge on Turpin for raping his wife and sending her to insanity.

And now, as Sweeney sat by his daughter's bed, he realised something.

Looking up, Sweeney took Remmy's hand in his own and met her quizzical gaze.

"Remmy, I swear to you that I shall not rid the world of any more people, even if they deserve to die," He said quietly, his eyes slowly wandering away from hers. "I cannot afford to risk loosing you or Nellie or Toby. Not after Lucy and Johanna."

Remmy smiled as she squeezed her Father's hand.

"Thank you, Father," She whispered. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Mrs Lovett hummed to herself as she contently made pies at the counter, her mind far away.

She had kissed Sweeney! She had kissed her beloved Mr T, and he had kissed her back! He loved her!

Mrs Lovett quickly shook the last thought out of her mind. She couldn't presume that. His heart would always belong to Lucy, and she knew that.

But would he have kissed her if he didn't love her?

No, was the answer. Mrs Lovett felt a shock of thrill run through her body as she thought this, and her smile grew.

"Mrs Lovett?"

Mrs Lovett jumped as she saw Toby, still half asleep, wander into the room.

"Why are you so happy, m'am?" He asked. His eyes suddenly widened in hope. "Is it Remmy? Has she woken up?"

"Yes, love, she's awake."

Toby's mouth fell open, and then the young boy's face cracked into a wide grin.

"Really? Can I go see her?" He asked eagerly. "Is she ok? She isn't too hurt, is she?"

"Toby, deary, calm down!" Mrs Lovett said, laughing. "Yes, she's fine, but I think Remmy and Mr T need a moment to themselves."

Toby's grin faded, but he nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything I can do, Mrs Lovett?"

"Well…yes, actually," Mrs Lovett smiled. "Can you go fetch the doctor and tell him that Remmy has woken up? He needs to check up on her."

"Of course, m'am."

Toby turned to leave, but a sudden idea struck him.

"While I'm on my way out, can I buy Remmy something?" He asked.

"Like what, deary?"

"I dunno…some flowers, maybe?" Toby suggested. Mrs Lovett smiled.

"That's a lovely idea, Toby. Here, take this and get her a lovely bunch of flowers from all of us."

Toby grinned as he took the money offered to him, and then rushed out of the shop eagerly. Mrs Lovett chuckled to herself before going back to her task.

"Mrs Lovett,"

Mrs Lovett's cheeks immediately flushed slightly as she looked up to see Sweeney standing in the doorway, watching her with careful eyes.

"Oh, hello love. I didn't hear you come in."

"Where has Toby gone?" Sweeney asked.

"I sent him to fetch the doctor, love, and he's picking up some flowers on the way." Mrs Lovett told him.

"Flowers?" Sweeney repeated, a hint of amusement in his eyes. Mrs Lovett nodded.

"Yes, he thought it might be nice for Remmy to have some flowers," She explained. "How is she?"

"Sleeping," Sweeney told her, and then walked forwards. Mrs Lovett quickly went back to making pies, avoiding his gaze.

"You know, Mr T, I think a holiday would do Remmy good. A lovely holiday away from here. Maybe go to the sea! Yes, we could find someone to mind the shop, but I think we can manage just shutting it for a week, it's not like they'll go to Mrs Mooney's for pies-"

"Mrs Lovett, you are a bloody wonder," Sweeney interrupted softly, his eyes still amused as he looked down at her. "Especially when it comes to seaside holidays."

Mrs Lovett blushed. "I just think it would be nice. I've always wanted to go to the seaside."

"I know."

Mrs Lovett's blush slowly faded as she looked away from Sweeney, unable to meet his gaze. She hated to think he was amused by her. She was sure that meant he was secretly laughing at her.

"Mrs-" Sweeney cut himself off, remembering what Remmy had told him. "Nellie."

Mrs Lovett looked up in surprise. He hadn't called her Nellie for years.

"Yes, love?"

"I want you to know that…I have…_feelings_ for you…" Sweeney said with difficulty, his brow furrowing. "But I also want you to know that I shall never…_love you _as I loved Lucy…" His voice trailed off as he looked back at Mrs Lovett. "But I think Albert and Lucy would want us to be happy." He concluded in a serious tone.

Mrs Lovett smiled. "Thank you, Mr T. I think that as well."

Sweeney nodded. "Good."

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before both looking away at the same time, unable to hold each other's gazes any longer.

Luckily, the shop door opened, and the doctor walked in. He was quickly followed by Toby, who was holding a bunch of violets to his chest.

"Oh, Toby, those flowers are beautiful!" Mrs Lovett said, louder than necessary.

"I thought Remmy might like them because she likes purple," Toby told her. "Can I take them in to her?"

"I need to check up on her first, lad," The doctor said, smiling fondly at Toby. "But then you may take them in."

Toby grinned and nodded. It wouldn't be long until he could see Remmy!

Sweeney gave Mrs Lovett a small smile before leading the doctor to Remmy's room, requesting that he should be there to watch the examination. The doctor accepted this request graciously, understanding completely.

"Hello Remmy." The doctor said gently. Remmy smiled up at him sleepily, having just woken from her nap.

"Hello, sir."

"How do you feel?"

Sweeney shot a look at the doctor, thinking this a stupid question, but Remmy considered her answer carefully.

"I suppose I've felt better," She began. "My stomach hurts a bit, and so does my head, but apart from that, I feel relatively normal."

The doctor chuckled. "Remmy, I'm going to have to look at your stomach if you don't mind."

Sweeney quickly averted his eyes during the procedure, sparing his daughter the embarrassment he knew his presence would cause her. Thankfully it was a quick check, and soon Remmy was lying down in bed once more.

"The wound seems to be fine. There aren't any infections," The doctor informed them. "It will hurt for a while, but a spoonful of Laudanum should help if it gets too bad."

"Thank you, sir, for all of your help." Sweeney said quietly.

"No worries, Mr Todd, it's my job," The doctor replied, tipping his hat. He then turned back to Remmy. "Right you, after you recover from this, I don't want to be seeing you for a long time, you hear me?"

Remmy smiled. "Yes, doctor."

"Good," The doctor smiled with a twinkle in his eyes before turning to Sweeney once more. "Contact me if anything bad happens."

Sweeney nodded. "Of course, sir. I'll show you out."

Remmy watched her Father leave with the doctor, the smile still on her face. Despite everything, she couldn't help but feel happy.

Sweeney quickly returned afterwards and resumed his place in the chair by her bed. Remmy smiled up at him.

"Father…"

"Yes, Remmy?"

"Can I see Toby?" She asked. Sweeney opened his mouth to reply, but Remmy quickly cut him off. "Please, Father? I do want to see him, so badly!" She begged, batting her eyelashes at him. Sweeney sighed.

"I'll go get him."

Just as Sweeney reached the door, Remmy spoke up again.

"Thank you, Father."

Shortly after Sweeney had left, the door slowly creaked open, and Toby hesitantly poked his head around.

"Remmy?"

Remmy beamed. "Toby! Come in!"

Toby grinned as he stepped into her room, a vase of flowers in his hands. Remmy's eyes widened as she saw them. Grinning, Toby carefully placed them on her bedside table.

"I thought you might like them," He said. "You said you like purple."

"Oh Toby, they're beautiful!" She whispered. "Thank you, so much."

Toby smiled as he took Remmy's hand in his own and gently squeezed it.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"I'm glad I'm awake too!" Remmy laughed, trying to ignore the pain that jarred through her stomach at the movement.

"I hate Jacob." Toby muttered darkly. Remmy squeezed his hand again.

"Don't," She said softly. "Don't dwell on the past. We need to forget him and everything that has happened."

Toby smiled and nodded. He hesitated slightly before moving from the chair to sit on Remmy's bed, careful not to accidentally nudge her. Remmy smiled up at him.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

Remmy smiled again before yawning. "I'm going to go to sleep for a bit, Toby." She murmured, her eyes shutting as she spoke. Toby smiled.

"Sweet dreams."

The smile stayed on Remmy's face as she fell asleep, her hand still in Toby's. Smiling, Toby leant forwards and pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered before standing up and leaving Remmy to sleep.

* * *

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Well, I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter. I've had so much fun writing the story, and I am so thankful to:

MoonlitSerenity, who has left some amazing reviews that really help me continue.

obsessivelyfanaticgw09, who has reviewed LOADS!

TheStatuesFollower, who has reviewed practically every chapter!

Spartathreehundred, CaptainFlyingSparrow, sweenett-4-ever and Ayla142, who haven't reviewed LOADS, but have reviewed all the same, which makes me very happy!

Again, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added it to their favourite stories/author. You have made this fun and exciting for me, especially since this is my first ever story!

Now I'm done babbling, on with the final chapter!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Seventeen**_

A week passed, and still Remmy couldn't get up. Another week passed, and Remmy could sit up comfortably. After the third week, Remmy was able to walk short distances but often had to pause because of her stomach.

Soon a month had passed, and Remmy was bored. Mrs Lovett and Toby had gone out, and Sweeney was upstairs attending to a customer.

An idea suddenly came to Remmy's mind. Upstairs…

It was a silly idea, and quite a risky one as well, but Remmy couldn't keep it out of her head. Oh, how she would love to venture upstairs and show her Father what she had just done! She could just imagine everyone's faces as they saw she could walk!

First it was a matter of getting out of bed and getting dressed. Usually she had Mrs Lovett to help her do the second task, but Remmy decided she would cope on her own. She just had to be careful not to touch her stomach.

The stitches had gone, leaving a dark scar in their place. Over the weeks it had faded, but was still prominent against Remmy's pale skin. It was only small, but every time she looked at it, a shiver went down Remmy's spine.

Holding onto the bed post for support, Remmy picked her dress up and placed it on the bed. She then carefully lifted her nightdress over her head, thankful it was so loose on her. She then leant down, wincing, and picked up her dress. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled it over her head.

A small yelp of pain escaped her as the material brushed against her stomach, but Remmy smiled triumphantly as the skirt of the dress brushed against her ankles. Now for her shoes…

Instead of kneeling down, such as she would do normally, Remmy simply slipped her feet into her boots and twisted them until they were in completely.

Remmy beamed to herself. Now she was fully dressed, she could go upstairs.

Taking small steps, Remmy walked out of her room and into Mrs Lovett's shop. Unlike the first few times, Remmy felt no need to pause. She was too eager to get upstairs!

Opening the door, Remmy stepped outside for the first time in a month. A cool breeze greeted her, caressing her skin and playing with her curls. Remmy laughed with glee and began walking up the stairs, holding onto the banister. She went slowly, but was soon at the top step.

Sweeney was stood in his shop when he saw her. His customer sat before him, waiting patiently for Sweeney to finish the job. For once, Sweeney felt no need to slit their throat. He was content with simply shaving.

He seemed to had forgotten what he truly was. He was a barber. He always had been and probably always would be.

Sweeney was so caught up in his work; he didn't hear the small knock at his door. Instead, he continued with his customer until he was completely finished, handing the man a cloth to wipe his face.

Remmy knocked at the door again, eager for her Father to answer it. Sweeney finally looked up, and his eyes widened.

Was this a trick?

Frowning, Sweeney quickly crossed the room, forgetting about his customer, and flung the door open. Remmy beamed up at him.

"Hello Father!"

"Remmy?" He asked quietly. "What are you doing up?"

Before Remmy could answer, the customer discreetly cleared his throat, making Sweeney turn his attention back to him.

"I am sorry, sir. I hope you are satisfied with your shave?" He asked graciously.

"I am. Thank you, Mr Todd. I shall be recommending you!"

Sweeney nodded thankfully at his customer, and Remmy quickly moved out of the way so he could leave. She then looked up at Sweeney, her smile never leaving her face.

"I'm up." She announced, her smile broadening into a grin that Sweeney was unable to not return.

"You are," He agreed, staring at her. Laughing, Remmy stepped into the shop and closed the door behind her. "Why are you up?"

"Because I was so bored downstairs and I wanted to see you," Remmy explained, shrugging. "But you were so busy…so I thought I would come up."

Sweeney shook his head, but his grin didn't leave his face. Letting out a small laugh, he stepped forwards and embraced his daughter in a hug, which she gladly returned.

"When will Toby and Mrs Lovett be back?" She asked, looking up at him, but keeping her arms around his waist.

"Soon," He promised, smiling down at her. Remmy smiled again before leaning into him, sighing contently. The two stood together, hugging each other silently.

"Mr T?" Mrs Lovett called as she and Toby walked into the shop. "Mr T, love, we're back!"

"I'm gonna see Remmy!" Toby announced, rushing into Remmy's room. Mrs Lovett smiled as she put down her bags and put a hand on her aching back. She wasn't as young as she used to be.

"Mrs Lovett!" Toby yelled. "Remmy's not in bed!"

Mrs Lovett's eyes widened. Remmy wasn't in bed? What if someone had taken her? Or hurt her? A million possibilities, each worse than the one before, ran through her mind.

"That's because I'm here." A small voice said from behind her. Mrs Lovett spun around, her face cracking into a wide smile.

"Remmy! You're up!"

Remmy grinned. "I am!" She agreed proudly, walking forwards. Toby met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to bash against her stomach. Smiling, Remmy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Toby," She whispered.

"Yes, Remmy?"

Smiling, Remmy leant up, for Toby had grown taller since she first arrived, and whispered in his ear the three words he had whispered to her in her sleep.

"_I love you_."

Mrs Lovett watched the two teenagers embrace each other, a smile on her face. Deciding they could have a bit of time together, she crossed the room as quietly as she could and walked up the wooden steps to Sweeney's shop.

Sweeney was stood by his window, but not pacing. Instead, he was gazing out with an almost thoughtful expression on his face. As Mrs Lovett opened the door, he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello, Mr T." She said.

"Hello," He replied softly. "Nellie."

Mrs Lovett blushed as she joined Sweeney at the window. "Toby and Remmy are downstairs," She told him. "I thought the two of them might want some time to themselves. It's brilliant that Remmy's walking again, isn't it?"

Sweeney nodded. "It is. I must admit, I was quite…startled, seeing her outside the door."

Mrs Lovett laughed. "She walked all the way up here on her own?"

"And all the way down."

Mrs Lovett shook her head. "That girl is a bloody wonder."

Sweeney nodded again and turned back to gaze outside the window. Sighing contently, Mrs Lovett reached forwards and took his hand in her own and the two gazed out of the window.

Yet another month passed, and it was the beginning of summer. The sun shone down on London in the clear blue sky, its rays steadily heating the cobblestone pavements of the market. The air was filled with the sweet aroma of fresh fruit, bread and other assorted items. The chatter of families marred with the shouting and calling of the stall holders, making it all but a buzz from a distance.

During the summer time, Hyde Park was extremely popular. The families that weren't in the market were there, basking in the sun and playing games.

Anyone passing through Hyde Park would've seen a normal sight – picnic blankets scattered around, covered in food and drinks. Some families were gathered around their blankets, eating together, and others were spread out, the adults minding the food while their children ran around.

Should anyone continue through Hyde Park, they would see something rather unusual.

One family stood out from the rest, and it wasn't even a proper family.

Sweeney Todd, tall, pale and brooding, was sat on the blanket, watching the two teenagers nearby run around. Sat next to him was Mrs Lovett in her favourite blue and white summer dress, talking eagerly as she prepared the lunch.

Not too far from them were Toby and Remmy. No one would've guessed that Remmy had been stabbed the previous month, for she was running around and laughing like every other teenager.

"GOT YOU!" Remmy yelled, leaping onto Toby's back and making them both fall to the ground, laughing. A small smile appeared on Sweeney's face as he watched.

Grinning, Toby reached forwards and began tickling Remmy, making her squeal with laughter. She retaliated by poking him, making him laugh.

"Toby, Remmy, lunch!" Mrs Lovett called, chuckling. Toby immediately scrambled up, holding a hand out to Remmy. Smiling, she took it, and the two walked over hand in hand.

The four sat on the picnic blanket together. Still talking, Mrs Lovett handed everyone their sandwiches and drinks. Toby took a large bite out of his sandwich and ate it eagerly.

"You're such a pig, Toby!" Remmy laughed, gently shoving him.

"I am not!" Toby protested, his sentence muffled slightly by the food in his mouth. Remmy and Mrs Lovett laughed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, love," Mrs Lovett gently scolded. "Mr T, do you want a drink?"

Sweeney nodded, but didn't say anything. Mrs Lovett smiled up at him and handed him a drink before turning back to the teenagers.

"I told you I was right about that dress, Remmy, it looks beautiful!"

Remmy's cheeks flushed slightly as she gently stroked the skirt of her new purple summer dress, a large smile on her face.

"Yes, you were. Thank you very much, Mrs Lovett." She replied, brushing one of her loose curls out of her face.

"Mr Todd?"

The four looked up to see a heavily bearded man standing by Sweeney. Sweeney stood up and held his hand out.

"At your service, sir. How may I help?"

The man shook Sweeney's hand. "I've heard that you are the best barber in London, and I was wondering if I may come and sample your amazing skills tomorrow afternoon."

Sweeney nodded. "Of course, sir, you will be most welcome."

Mrs Lovett smiled proudly, as did Remmy. Even Toby managed a small grin, having warmed up to Sweeney over time.

As the man walked away, Sweeney sat back down and gave Remmy a small grin, who beamed back at him.

"You know, Mr T, if you carry on like this, we really could go on holiday!" Mrs Lovett said, leaning forwards and kissing him on the cheek. "I can just imagine it…"

As Mrs Lovett drifted into her daydream, Sweeney grimaced at Toby and Remmy, who laughed. Hearing them, Mrs Lovett pouted.

"It's not nice to make fun of people, you know, Mr T." She said, turning away. Sweeney smiled as he took her hand.

"I'm sorry, my love." He said sincerely, and Mrs Lovett beamed.

"Aw, that's ok, Mr T!"

As Sweeney, Mrs Lovett, Toby and Remmy sat together in Hyde Park, Sweeney thought to himself.

Happy.

There was no other way to describe how he felt.

Simply…_happy._

Sweeney smiled to himself as he ran his eyes over the three that sat with him.

Lucy was dead, but now as he thought to himself, she was better off that way. It was better she was dead than living a life that wasn't worth living. He could no longer dwell on the past.

Johanna and Antony…

Sweeney was sure that someday, they would see each other again. Antony seemed the type to always remember people he had met, and he seemed even more the type to visit them once more, and he wouldn't leave Johanna. He loved her too much.

Judge Turpin and the Beadle were gone, along with Jacob, so none of them could torment him or his family. They were rotting in hell, where they belonged.

Mrs Lovett, as annoying as he still found her, cared for him. Sweeney knew she couldn't, and never would, replace Lucy, but Mrs Lovett was different from Lucy. Benjamin Barker loved Lucy and, even though Sweeney still missed her, he knew he cared for Mrs Lovett as well.

Toby…Sweeney couldn't help but feel he and Toby had warmed up to each other. Again, Sweeney decided he couldn't dwell on the past, especially since Toby and Remmy were together.

Remmy…

Sweeney smiled again as he looked at Remmy, who was playfully feeding Toby a piece of cake. She was a younger version of him in looks, but a completely different person on the inside. He didn't mind, however. He loved his daughter for who she was.

Happiness…

It was an odd feeling. Sweeney hadn't felt it before, not like this. He thought the blood and deaths of Judge Turpin and the others would bring him happiness. They did at the time, but now when he thought back…it was merely pleasure. Not happiness.

"Father, are you ok?" Remmy asked, her face quizzical as she gazed at him. Sweeney nodded.

"I'm fine, Remmy, I'm fine." He replied. Remmy grinned.

"Good."

But he had lied. He was more than fine.

Sweeney Todd was happy.


End file.
